Hero's Come Back
by Zelo96
Summary: Un nuevo WRGP se acercaba, lo que significa ser ignorada por los demás. Yusei de una forma no muy linda, descubre que no todo en la vida gira entorno a los duelos.
1. Chapter I: A Bad Week Part I

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algo obvio u_u)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Probablemente hoy no era su día. Para comenzar, se había quedado dormida y todo por estar modificando su deck, ademas no tenía mucho sueño. Ahora se arrepentía totalmente. No tuvo tiempo de desayunar, o asegurarse de que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su maletín. Tenia que correr por la mansión, y asegurarse de llegar a tiempo. Su primera clase era Física. Tomaba Física para aprender un poco más sobre D-Wheels, y así no depender tanto de Yusei y los demás. Se despidió rápidamente de sus padres sin esperar respuesta, era tarde, realmente tarde. Pidió al chófer, que fuera lo mas rápido posible, camino a la Academia de Duelos, le entro hambre, debió tomar algo para el camino. Tampoco podría encontrarse con Rua y Ruka esa mañana, por su tardanza.  
>Al llegar, bajo rápidamente, agradeciendo al chófer. Iba corriendo en la entrada, bastante grande, comenzaba a maldecir los lugares grandes. Había tropezado con alguien, se disculpo rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta, nuevamente, y correr a su clase.<p>

-Izayoi, deberías ser mas paciente.- Argumento la persona con la que la pelirroja choco.

* * *

><p>-Safe!- Argumento una de sus compañeras de clases en cuando abrió la puerta algo agitada, agradecía que el profesor no hubiera llegado aun. No es que ella siempre llegara tarde, su récord estaba intacto. -Aki-san, es la primera vez que por poco llegas tarde.-<p>

-Estuve modificando mi deck durante la noche.- Contesto ella, mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a sus lugares. Sus compañeros de clase eran bastante amables con ella, aun después de todo lo que hizo. Sonrió para si misma mientras los veía uno a cada uno, concertados en sus platicas.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Grito de repente un compañero, llamando la atención de todos.

-Te digo que si, mi padre me lo comento anoche. Se realizara un segundo WRGP.-

-¡GENIAL!- Por un momento Aki, se imagino que esa seria la reacción de Rua al enterarse.

-Si, la notificación oficial la harán dentro de unos días, así que a todos los que escucharon pido de favor que no comenten nada.- Pidió amablemente, a lo que todos asintieron. Ahora, el tema general de conversación era ese, WRGP II, seguramente Yeager comenzaba a aburrirse y quería ver algo de acción. Pocos segundos después entro su pesadilla hecha realidad. Su maestro de Física.

-Buenos días jóvenes.-

-Buenos días.- Contestaron algunos, otros, seguían medio dormidos, era Lunes después de todo.

-Hoy tenemos un estudiante de transferencia. Tal vez algunos lo recuerden del WRGP.- Tras esas palabras entro al lugar, un chico de apariencia llamativa era...

-Brave.- Susurro Aki.

-¡Hola Izayoi!- El saludo tan alegre de él, arranco varios suspiros por la población femenina, ante el encanto de chico que tenían ante ellas. -Deberías esperar a que las personas se disculpen contigo, o por lo menos dejarlas hablar.- Agrego con diversión. El comentario desconcertó un poco a la pelirroja, y fue cuando recordó que hace apenas unos minutos, por andar corriendo tropezó con alguien.

-Lo sient...-

-¿Podrían dejar la conversación para después jóvenes?- La mirada de su maestro no le gusto para nada a Aki. Ella solo bufo con fastidio y desvió la mirada. Brave al contrario, solamente comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención de todos. -Como saben, el joven Brave, es conocedor de la materia, así que cualquier duda, puede que el les ayude. Mientras, señorita Izayoi, usted se encargara de ayudarlo en las demás clases.- Ella no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La clase de Física para su suerte paso rápidamente, el ambiente en su salón era bastante alegre, de vez en cuando Brave hacia bromas o comentarios raros a los maestros. Así rápidamente, llevo la ultima hora. La clase de Duelos. Ambos iban camino al gimnasio, conversando de cosas triviales, algunas chicas, se detenían al verlos pasar solamente para suspirar por el chico, que rápidamente se hizo popular. Durante el almuerzo, los mas pequeños le pedian consejos, inclusive Rua, que casi sale volando a la Luna cuando vio a Brave.<p>

-¿Supiste del nuevo torneo?- Inmediatamente Aki se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, se supone que no debía decir nada.

-¿Habrá un torneo?- Exclamo emocionado y feliz. Probablemente podría pedirle la revancha a Crow.

-Si, WRGP II, no lo comentes a nadie aun, no se a anunciado y uno de nuestros compañeros podría meterse en problemas.-

-Ya veo.- Contesto analizando la situación. -En todo caso, no necesito un torneo para retarté a un duelo.- La mirada de decisión de Brave, era contagiosa. Iba a aceptar el duelo, cuando el maestro les llamo la atención.

-Puede que luego.- Respondió ella adelantándose. El simplemente sonrío dándole alcance, disfrutaría su estadía en Neo Domino City.

* * *

><p>-¡Entonces, tienes que confiar en tus cartas! Ellas hacen milagros.- Hablaba alegremente Rua a sus demás amigos.<p>

-Lamento la tardanza chicos.- Aki había salido unos minutos mas tarde de su clase debido a que olvido su deck en casa.

-Esta bien Aki-nee-chan, ¿iremos al taller hoy?- Pregunto en general, a lo que todos asintieron.

-¿Dónde esta Brave?- Pregunto Ruka.

-No lo sé, supongo que debe tener cosas que hacer.- Contesto Aki.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, iba el grupo de amigos por las calles, hablando alegremente, hasta llegar a la tranquila plaza donde esta esa hermosa fuente, rodeada de pequeños negocios.<p>

-¡Aki-nee-chan! ¿Nos prepararías galletas hoy?- Los ojos tan ilusionados de todos los pequeños, son un arma mortal contra Aki, a lo que ella solo sonríe aceptando. Volviendo su vista al frente, pudo ver que en la entrada del Poppo Time, se encontrana Jack y Crow, con cara de pocos amigos, de nuevo.

-¿Quien gano esta vez?- Se atrevió a preguntar Rua, recibiendo una mirada mortal de parte de Jack, el cual solo se levanto con su porte orgulloso y se fue al café.

-No es eso, Yusei y Bruno están trabajando en nuevo programa, llevan toda la noche en eso, seguramente ni han comido o dormido.- El pelinaranja suspiro y tomo su casco, tenia entregas que hacer. Se despidió de todos y salio en su D-Wheel.

Rua y Ruka en compañía de sus amigos, entraron al taller, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, aquellos dos, parecían zombies frente a las computadoras.

-¡Yusei! ¡Tengamos un duelo!- Le reto Rua como todos los días.

-...- Sin respuesta.

-Yusei, ¿Podrías ayudarme con Física?- Intento Aki, realmente necesitaba ayuda.

-...- Nuevamente sin respuesta. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Bruno, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea?-

-Lo siento Aki, pero estoy ocupado.- Fue la amable respuesta de Bruno, que por lo menos volteo a verle.

Los menores simplemente negaron con la cabeza, los adultos son difíciles de entender.

-Vayan a jugar afuera, le pregunte a Crow si podía usar la cocina a lo que el dijo que si.- Probablemente, así ellos se animarían un poco.

-Tengamos un duelo Sly.- Pidió Rua mientras todos corrían afuera.

* * *

><p>Pasando dos horas, Aki tenía las galletas de los pequeños, ademas preparo algo de té para Yusei y Bruno, que en ningún momento, despegaron la vista de las computadoras. Un ultimo intento.<p>

-Yusei, ¿sigues muy ocupado?-

-...- Sin respuesta, nuevamente. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, dejando el té en una mesa cerca de ellos.

-Les dejo un poco de té para que se relajen.- Tomo sus cosas junto con las galletas y salio donde todos veían y animaban el duelo entre Rua y Sly.

-Aquí tienen chicos.-

-¡Aki-nee-chan! Eres la mejor.-

-¡Concéntrate!- Grito Sly, que habia atacado directamente a los monstruos de Rua, consiguiendo la victoria.

-¡NO! Iba a activar mi trampa carta **Dark Mirror Force.- **Exclamo derrotado Rua.

-Eso te pasa por no concentrarte.- Contesto su gemela mientras comía las galletas que Aki les llevaba.

-¡Hey no! son MIS galletas.- Y así comenzó una discusión por las galletas.

-Chicos, me iré al café, tengo tarea de Física, si necesitan algo, no duden en ir a buscarme.- Los chicos solo asintieron mientras comían y se despedían de la mayor. Rua se quedo viendo por donde Aki iba, se le notaba triste, probablemente era por no recibir ayuda de Yusei.

* * *

><p>En el café, Aki se sentó a unas cuantas mesas de donde Jack Atlas tomaba su amado café. Considero pedir uno, probablemente, así descubriría el afán del rubio por ese café. Aun que considerándolo, no había comido nada aun. Su madre se enojaría si se llega a enterar. A los minutos de sentarse vio a esa mesera fan de Jack, la cual culminaba con la mirada a Carly, que tras llegar y decirle sabrá-Dios-que a Jack, ambos se fueron. A los segundos después llego su café. Saco su libro de Física, probablemente le ayude un poco a entender esos problemas tan complejos.<br>Luego de algunos intentos fallidos, cerro sus ojos llevando a sus labios la taza del aun humeante café, y descubrió el porque el rubio lo ama tanto.

-¿Necesita un héroe bella dama?- Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, abriendo asombrada sus ojos.  
>Brave hacia minutos había pasado, iba a saludar al equipo 5D's, cuando vio a Aki tan concentrada en sus problemas con Física, y no pudo evitar ir en su rescate.<p>

-Más que un héroe, necesito un buen profesor.- Contesto ella sonriente, invitándolo a sentarse también en la misma mesa.

-No sabía que la estudiante perfección tuviera problemas con Física.- Dijo algo burlesco el ojiverde.

-No te burles, Física, no es lo mio, pero si Jack y Crow lo entienden, seguramente yo también.-

-¿Debería considerar eso un insulto a tus amigos?- Pregunto aguantando su risa. Aki recapacito en lo que dijo y comenzó a reírse, contagiando a Brave, el cual al paso de unos segundos, le ofreció ayuda a Aki, la cual agradeció infinitamente.

* * *

><p>-Sera mejor descansar un poco Bruno.-<p>

-Si, tienes razón, no hemos dormido nada.- Bruno se levanto de su lugar, y al voltear a la mesa, se encontró con dos tazas de té, las cuales su contenido ya estaba frió. -Tal parece que Aki uso la cocina.- Comento Bruno mientras olía el ambiente. Olía a galletas. Yusei solo asintió, para luego salir afuera, donde escuchaba los gritos de emoción de niños, seguramente Rua tenia algún duelo. Y efectivamente, allí estaban, era la revancha de Rua contra Sly.

-Hola Yusei.- Saludo Ruka tras notar su presencia.

-Hola chicos.- Contesto sonriendo Yusei, todos le devolvieron el saludo, mientras veía el duelo. Rua iba mejorando poco a poco.

-¿Terminaron el programa?- Pregunto Ruka, se le hacia poco tiempo, supuestamente Crow, ellos comenzaron anoche, un programa no se desarrolla en menos de un día.

-No, observe que Bruno estaba algo cansado, así que le propuse descansar.- De nuevo pensando en los amigos antes que en él.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Rua, mientras desviaba su mirada al café. Yusei pensó que miraba a Jack mal gastando el dinero como siempre, pero al dirigir su mirada a la mesa donde siempre estaba el rubio, no lo encontró. Siguió mirando las mesas hasta dar con una cabellera roja que no confundiría nunca.  
>Aki, estaba en ese café, en compañía de alguien que no reconocía debido a la distancia. -¿Recuerdas a Brave? Fue transferido hoy, esta en la misma clase que Aki.- Hablo nuevamente Ruka. Yusei, simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de la cercanía que tenían ellos dos.<p>

* * *

><p>-Nuevamente, gracias por tu ayuda Brave.- Era la quinta vez, que Aki, le agradecia al ojiverde por su ayuda. Realmente sabia explicar y le entendia perfectamente con sus sencillos ejemplos.<p>

-De nada Aki.- Ella le miro desconcertada, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, pero luego comenzó a reírse, después de todo, ella no hacia mas que llamarle por su nombre. En cambio, él, se contagio por su risa. Segundos después, Aki se preparaba para irse, guardaba su cosas.

-Realmente lamento que hayas tenido que pasar la tarde ayudándome, seguramente tenias otras cosas que hacer.-

-Prefiero ayudarte, a tener que escuchar las conversaciones de Harald.- Contesto con sinceridad, la historia le aburría, eran hechos del pasado, por eso aburrían. Nuevamente ambos estaban sonriendo, pero entonces, lo sintió. La mirada de alguien sobre él. Volteo con disimulo y fue cuando lo vio. Fudo Yusei, mirándole con su fría y seria mirada. Sonrió para sus adentros, probablemente se divertiría en New Domino City. Harald le advirtió de no meterse en problemas, pero en ese caso, solamente se divertiría a lo limpio. Yusei se dio cuenta de que fue descubierto, ya que inmediatamente, volvió al taller, ignorando la sonrisa de Brave.

Iba a comentarle sobre el hecho a Aki, cuando la vio sostenerse la cabeza, y sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Aki!- Grito alarmado sosteniéndola, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Lo siento...- Susurro mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Brave.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto aun alarmado.

-Si, es solo...un dolor de cabeza.- Los pequeños que escucharon el grito de Brave, corrieron a ver como estaba Aki, ella contesto con lo mismo, un simple dolor de cebeza.

-Nee, Aki-nee-chan, sera mejor que llames a alguien para que venga por ti.- Comento preocupado Rua.

Ruka iba a ir con Yusei para que la ayudara, pero en ese momento apareció Crow en su D-Wheel.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- Iba llegando cuando vio a todos reunidos en el café, seguramente la cuenta de Jack estaba pendiente.

-Deberias saludar primero.- Esa voz.

-¡BRAVE!- Grito Crow. A lo que Aki, solamente cerro sus ojos sosteniendo nuevamente la cabeza, algo que fue notado por todos. -Aki, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Crow mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si, solamente me duele la cabeza, sera mejor que me vaya.- Tenia que salir de allí, antes de que se preocuparan más. Y sin decir nada más, salio técnicamente corriendo del lugar. Rua miraba preocupada a Aki, ella sabía, que la pelirroja no había comido nada hasta el momento. Solamente esperaba que llegara segura a casa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Crow a Brave. Los niños se habían ido ya, pronto oscurecería y no seria seguro para ellos.<p>

-Entre a la Academia de Duelos.- Contesto simplemente Brave.

-Pense que eras más...- Guardo silencio al ver la atemorizarte mirada del ojiverde -Di-digo...- Y sin soportarlo más, ambos comenzaron a reir. -Vamos, saludemos a los demas.-

-Claro, por cierto, aun quiero una revancha.-

-No seria revancha, seria un duelo de verdad esta vez.- Agrego Crow.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja iba caminando a su casa, a paso lento, ya había oscurecido, debió hacer caso, y llamar a alguien, pero hasta su celular había olvidado. El dolor de cabeza se hacia mas fuerte, y para agregar a la lista, ahora tenia sueño, mucho sueño.<p>

-Miren que tenemos por aquí.- La pelirroja ignoro totalmente la voz, siguiendo con su caminata. -Te estoy hablando chiquilla.- Y antes de poder defenderse, un hombre de mayor estatura y fuerza le sostenía fuertemente del brazo.

-Déjeme en paz.- Hablo tranquilamente, dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Esa mirada que solamente sus enemigos conseguían ver de ella. Si tuviera su deck, probablemente ese hombre, ya estaria tres metros bajo tierra.

-Jefe, ¿no es esa la Bruja de la Rosa Negra?- Escucho una segunda voz en el lugar.

-Ahora que lo dices...- Ese hombre le observo de pies a cabeza, sonriendo con malicia. -Si, lo es.-

-Suélteme.- Ordeno

-Quien da las ordenes aquí soy yo.- Y antes de poder replicar algo, su cabeza dio vueltas nuevamente, bajando totalmente la guardia, siendo arrastrada por ese sujeto y subordinados. Un pésimo día.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿solamente estarás aquí unos meses?- Pregunto Bruno a Brave.<p>

-Si, ademas, aun hay tesoros que debo descubrir y visitar a esos niños.- Contesto alegremente. Yusei estaba presente, pero seguía con su D-Wheel, poco participaba en la conversación.

-¿Dónde esta Jack?- Pregunto Crow, temiendo que el Ex-Rey estuviera gastando el dinero nuevamente.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día.- Contesto Bruno.

-Dudo que haya visto a alguien hoy.- Agrego Crow, recordado como fueron ignorados por un programa de computadora. Noto como Brave se quedaba viendo a la perta algo serio, raro en él por lo poco que le conocía. -¿Te pasa algo Brave?

-Sigo preocupado por Aki.- Contesto sin despegar su vista de la puerta. Ese comentario, llamo la atención total de Yusei, quien ahora fingía revisar su D-Wheel.

-Tienes razón.- Agrego Crow. Ahora Crow sabía que algo tenia Aki y él no.

-Jack Atlas esta de regreso.- Exclamo el rubio entrando al taller, viendo primeramente a Brave. -¡TÚ!- Grito señalandole.

-Hola Jack, también me alegro de verte- Contesto algo sarcástico. El Ex-Rey solamente chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A dónde fuiste a gastarte el dinero Jack?- Pregunto algo molesto Crow, mientras Brave y Bruno les veían discutir. Yusei, seguía en el mismo dilema.

-No fui a gastar dinero, fui a investigar.- Aclaro Jack algo molesto.

-Espero para algún trabajo.-

-Hay secuestradores, aun que sus objetivos son personas con cartas raras.- Contesto simplemente. Brave y Crow ante tal revelacion solamente abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-Entonces Aki...-

-Aki, se fue sola a casa, y casi se desmaya.- Completo Brave, ante la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Yusei.

-Pero Izayoi es Psíquica, de encontrarse con problemas solamente tiene que usar sus cartas.- Aclaro Jack.

-Cierto.- Agrego Bruno.

-Esta vez...no.- Pauso unos segundos Brave, ante la mirada expectante de los presentes. -Ella olvido su deck en casa por estarlo modificando.-

En ese instante la marca de nacimiento de Crow, Jack y Yusei, comenzó a brillar y palpitar de forma dolorosa. Yusei fue el primero que se puso de pie.

-Aki.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su casco, desconectar su D-Wheel, y salir a las calles de Neo Domino City, tras él, tanto Jack, Crow, Bruno e inclusive Brave, salieron en sus D-Wheels. Por alguna razón, le molestaba Brave, no sabia porque, y no era momento de pensar en eso. Su marca le decía que su amiga estaba en problemas. Pronto todos se fueron por caminos diferentes, esperando encontrar alguna pista de Aki. Ella podría defenderse, porque ella es fuerte, pero sin su deck...agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, tenia que pensar de forma positiva. La encontrarían. Y con ese pensamiento acelero más su D-Wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

**H**ola! :D Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic en esta sección de FanFiction. Espero les guste mi historia, que todavía no me imagino como va a terminar :K solamente tenia el comienzo en la mente. xD Creo que no sera muy largo. Creo, I don' know. Well, espero les guste y les recuerdo, que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos ;w; aun que amo el YuseixAki (L) Tan hermoso. Whatever. Que más...Ah si! Mi Spanish sucks. ._. I'm an U.S. Citizen ~ My life, gira entorno al English. xD Igual, hago lo que puedo.

Cualquier sugerencia, la agradeceria muchisimo. Y amm...no se que mas decir. Creo que es todo, de ante mano, gracias por leer y comentar. :3

Take Care Everyone ~


	2. Chapter I: A Bad Week Part II

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algo obvio u_u)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**E**l equipo 5D's, más Brave, buscaban por las oscuras calles de Neo Domino City, alguna pista sobre su compañera. Habían llamado a Rua y Ruka para preguntar si la habían visto, pero nada. Yusei, comenzaba a preocuparse aun más. Pronto serían las once de la noche, y los padres de Aki podrían preocuparse.

-Crow, ¿Por qué no me avisaron que Aki se sentía mal?- De haberlo sabido hubiera llevado el mismo a Aki a su hogar.

-Oye, oye, pensé que seguías trabajando como zombie frente a la computadora, no es mi culpa, ademas Aki, se fue casi corriendo, tal vez queria evitar causar problemas.- Contesto el pelinaranja tras la pantalla.

-Chicos, chicos, calma. Aki aparecerá, no le pasara nada.- Intervino Bruno, se notaba que Yusei se sentía algo culpable. -Mejor concentrémonos en encontrarla.-

Tras esas palabras, cortaron la señal y volvieron a su misión.

* * *

><p>-Jefe, ella no trae ni una carta en sus cosas.-<p>

-Entonces, ¿no es la Bruja de la Rosa Negra?- Comentaron.

-Claro que lo es.- Contesto el jefe, mientras se volteaba a la pelirroja, que estaba siendo amordazada, pero eso no impedía, que les dedicara la mas fría de sus miradas. Tenia miedo, eso era más que obvio, cualquiera tendría miedo, pero tenía que ser fuerte hasta que Yusei y los demás le encontraran.

-_Yusei...-_ No, Yusei no iría. Seguramente, seguía ocupado junto con Bruno. De hecho, comenzaba a dudar, de que la encontraran.

-Y bien Bruja, ¿Dónde las tienes?- Ese hombre de gran estatura, llamado jefe por todos, se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Probablemente las lleve entre sus ropas.- Comento uno de los bandidos que se encontraban por el lugar. A lo que los demás, comenzaron a murmurar cosas, nada agradables para Aki.

-Puede que así sea, tendré que revisarte.- La mirada de perversión de ese hombre, y la de todos los que estaban allí, junto con sus risas, hicieron que Aki, cayera en la desesperación.

* * *

><p>Jack se encontraba revisando nuevamente el área por donde según Carly, ocurrían mas seguido los asaltos. Bajo de su D-Wheel, a revisar algunos callejones y fue cuando encontró, cerca de unas bodegas, el collar que Izayoi llevaba siempre consigo. Rápidamente se subio a su Wheel of Fortune, revisando cada bodega, aprovecho para llamar a los demás y así dar su ubicación, manteniendo la conversación con Yusei, que parecía ser el mas preocupado.<p>

Llegando a la ultima bodega, pudo escuchar ruidos de su interior, probablemente si esperaba a que llegaran los demás, sería tarde. Acelero su D-Wheel, tumbando la puerta llamando la atención de la pandilla que se encontraba alrededor de la pelirroja. A quien por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar. Se interpuso entre los ladrones e Izayoi con su D-Wheel, eran muchos, tendría que hacer tiempo en lo que llegaban los demás.

-¿Estas bien, Izayoi?- Pregunto la autoritaria voz del rubio. Aki, solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza, seguía sin poder hablar.

* * *

><p>Aki lo daba todo por perdido. La esperanza...comenzaba a caer. Cerro sus ojos, tal vez, todo era una pesadilla, y ella seguía en su cama. Quería despertar...<p>

-¿Qué es eso?- Un ruido proveniente de afuera, alerto a los presentes en ese lugar. Y antes de hacer nada, una D-Wheel de color blanco entro al lugar.

-¡Ja-Jack Atlas!- Grito uno de los bandidos.

Aki abrió sus ojos y lo vio, jamás en su vida, había estado tan contenta de ver al rubio, pero aun así, eran muchos para él.

-¿Estas bien, Izayoi?- Y en momentos así, el seguía llamándola por su apellido. Simplemente asintió, no podía hacer ni decir más.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un ex-rey.- La mirada de Jack se torno aun más molesta. ¿Es qué las personas no superaban el pasado?

-¿Qué le has hecho a Izayoi?- Exclamo molesto el Rey.

-¡Jack! ¿Esta bien Aki?- Fue la pregunta hecha tras la pantalla, escuchada tanto por Jack como Aki.

-En lo que cabe.- Contesto Jack sin voltear.

-Jefe, tal parece que sus amigos vienen para acá.- Comento algo temeroso uno de los bandidos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- El grito de un pelinaranja alarmo a los presentes nuevamente.

-¡Crow! Solamente Jack Atlas puede hacer entradas llamativas.- Le grito el rubio mientras le señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora.

-No es el momento chicos.- Un nuevo presente, Brave había llegado junto a Crow y tras el Bruno.

-Esto no es nada bueno jefe.- Los bandidos comenzaban a temer. Aun que eran mas en cantidad, el equipo 5D's era respetado y temido por muchos.

-Nadie se ira de aquí.- Exclamo el jefe, que entre la oportuna entrada de Crow, se había acercado a Aki, y ahora era nuevamente, un rehén. -Resolvamos esto de forma pacifica. Me entregan sus cartas Synchro, y dejamos ir a la señorita sin ninguna herida.- Esas palabras solamente causaban mas molestia en los presentes. Los bandidos por un momento pensaron estar salvados, tendrían un buen botín, nada saldría mal.

-Lamento interrumpir sus planes.- Una nueva voz se hizo presente, y tan rapido como un rayo, una D-Wheel roja estaba parada, sin conductor, ¿y el conductor?

-¡Agh!- Grito el jefe, al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, soltando a Aki, quien por poco cae, si no es sujetada por Brave a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien, Aki?- Pregunto el ojiverde mientras le quitaba esa mordaza de la boca. Aki, solamente asintió, antes de caer desmayada, ahora sabía que su mente podría descansar, sus amigos habían llegado, se disculparía por dudar de ellos.

-Bastardos.- Exclamo Crow.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigos.- Yusei estaba molesto, cualquiera podría notarlo a miles de kilómetros.

-Tra-tranquilos...- Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la mayoría intentaban escapar, pero fueron rodeados por la policía. El gran jefe, recibio unos cuantos golpes cortesía de Jack Atlas y Yusei Fudo.

* * *

><p>-¿Estan bien chicos?- Ushio había llegado tras la llamada de Bruno, luego de ser avisado por Jack, era mejor evitarse problemas con la ley, conociendo a Jack, pudo haber mandado al tipo al hospital.<p>

-Si, pero Aki no ha despertado.- Comento Bruno, viendo a sus amigos tratando de despertar a la pelirroja.

-Sera mejor que la lleven a casa, probablemente estuvo asustada.- Intervino Mikage, mirando la mirada preocupada de todos.

-Yo la llevare.- Propuso Brave, quien aun sostenía a la chica.

-No, yo lo haré.- Contesto Yusei.

Mikage solo suspiro, esa chica tenia suerte. -Lo haremos nosotros, ustedes andan en D-Wheels, no es seguro para ella que esta inconsciente.- Una sabía respuesta, hasta el momento ninguno había pensando en eso.

-Sera mejor que vayan a casa, es tarde.- Y tras esas palabras, y aun preocupados se fueron a su hogar. Brave se despidió a mitad del camino, su casa quedaba en dirección contraria al taller.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Yusei no pudo dormir. Se sentía un poco molesto consigo mismo, uno de sus preciados amigos estuvo en peligro, y casi no pudo hacer nada. Se levanto de golpe, definitivamente, no podría dormir.<br>Se levanto de su cama y bajo al taller, era mejor mantener su mente ocupada.

-¿Yusei?- Pregunto una voz somnolienta.

-Ah, lo siento Bruno, no puedo dormir.- Contesto mientras encendía su computadora.

-¿Es por lo que paso hoy?-

-Algo así.- Dijo simplemente el ojiazul.

Bruno sabía que su amigo ya no dormiría, así que junto a él, ambos comenzaron con ese trabajo pendiente.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se abría en Neo Domino City, las personas a tempranas horas de la mañana, ya se encontraban en las calles, camino a sus trabajos.<p>

-Ruka, ¡date prisa!- El gemelo mayor estaba fuera la habitación de su hermana gemela, tenían que llegar temprano para ver como estaba Aki-nee-chan.

-Ya voy, ya voy.- Tras abrir la puerta, veía como a su hermano dando pequeños saltos, sin previo aviso le tomo de la mano, y salieron corriendo de su hogar.

En la entrada de la Academia de Duelos, observaron a sus amigos conversando, alegremente. Como siempre, se saludaron entre ellos, mientras esperaban la llegada de la pelirroja.

-¿No es ese el chico que estaba ayer con Aki-san?- Comento la rubia amiga de los gemelos.

-¡Brave!- Grito Rua, corriendo tras el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días chicos.- Saludo con su usual sonrisa.

-¿Qué paso con Aki?- Pregunto preocupada Ruka.

-Ella esta bien, Jack y Yusei se encargaron de los malvados.- Mientras le contaba a los pequeños los sucesos a los pequeños, los cuales se mostraban emocionados ante el relato de Brave.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- Inmediatamente los presentes voltearon al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Aki-nee-chan!- Los menores corriendo a abrazar a Aki, la cual por poco, y cae.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, lamento si los preocupe.- Sonrió.

-Para la próxima te acompañaremos a casa.- Dijo Rua

-Nos meteremos en problemas por eso Rua.- Contesto su gemela.

Todos comenzaron a reir, y conversar de algunas cosas, en lo que llegaba la hora de entrar a clases.

-Gracias por lo de ayer Brave.- Fue el comentario repentino de Aki.

-No es nada, también deberías agradecer a los demás.- Ella simplemente asintió volviendo a centrar su atención a los pequeños.

-¡Brave!- Llamo repentinamente el peliverde. -Tengamos un duelo.-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Dijo Ruka rodando los ojos.

-¿No es un poco temprano Rua?- Sonrió algo nervioso.

-Brave, ¿ terminarías de explicarme lo de Física?- Esta vez, Aki seria la heroína de Brave.

-Claro, nos vemos luego chicos.- Se despidieron los mayores. -_Gracias_- Susurro Brave.

-¡La próxima no escaparas!- Los demás comenzaron a reírse ante las ideas de Rua.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, en el taller se encontraba el equipo 5D's completo, con Brave presente. Después de varias preguntas por parte de los chicos a Aki, conversaban alegremente, a excepción de Bruno y Yusei, que nuevamente, conversaban entre ellos sobre cosas, que el resto no entendía muy bien.<p>

-Ya que estas aquí Brave, ¿qué tal un duelo?- Crow se veía emocionado, llevaba mucho tiempo, queriendo luchar contra Brave de nuevo.

-Claro, el perdedor, paga la cena.- Contesto mientras se levantaba e iba a la salida seguido por los demás.

-¡No es justo! No quisiste tener un duelo contra mi.- Se quejaba Rua, mientras señalaba de forma acusadora a Brave.

-Lo tendremos, lo tendremos, pero primero, pateare a Crow, después seguirás tú.- Ante tal comentario Crow le miro.

-Ya veremos quien perderá.-

-Nadie puede contra un Dios.- Agrego el pelirrojo. -¿No vendrás Aki?- Se volteo al lugar donde la pelirroja estaba sentada.

-En un momento.- Dijo ella. -Yusei.- Le llamo.

-Dime.- El pelinegro, dejo su computadora, para dar su total atención a la pelirroja.

-¿Estarás ocupado el Sábado?-

El pelinegro se puso a meditarlo un segundo, el programa iba por buen camino, aun que no podría asegurar que tuviera el día libre.

-No lo sé, Aki. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo ese día?- Respondió, saliendo de su agenda mental.

-No, esta bien así.- El ojiazul pudo observar el semblante algo triste de la pelirroja, pero antes de preguntarle nuevamente, Ruka entro corriendo al taller.

-¡Aki, Aki!- Gritaba Ruka.

-¿Qué pasa Ruka?- Aki se angustio por un momento, Ruka no era de gritar, ese era Rua.

-Crow y Brave se están lastimando.- En la mirada de la peliverde, podía observar la angustia de que sus amigos se lastimaran en un combate. Seguramente era efecto del Dios que Brave tenia.

Aki, Ruka, Bruno y hasta Yusei, salieron del taller, para observar lo que quedaba del combate, realmente se veían cansados.

-¡Paren el duelo!- Grito Aki.

-No intervengas Izayoi, no te escucharan.- Jack tenia su pose orgullosa ante todo. Tal parece que habían intentado detenerlos, pero no querían escuchar.

-¡Acabemos con esto!- Aun con sus heridas, se veía como Crow disfrutaba el combate.

-Viene la hora de la cena, déjame decirte, que tengo ganas de comer ese Ramen especial que tiene Jack.-

-¡Con mi ramen no se metan!- El grito furioso de Jack, pudo ser escuchado por todo el lugar.

Aki entro rápidamente al taller, esos dos juntos, parecían hermanos separados al nacer. No importaba cuanto se lastimaran, disfrutarían el duelo y no lo interrumpirían. Busco el botiquín, para así poder sanar las heridas de ambos, sabia que no eran muchas.  
>El duelo finalizo con la derrota de Crow, el cual nuevamente le reclamo de tramposo a Brave.<p>

-Eres el peor tramposo que he visto en mi vida.-

-¿No te has visto en un espejo?- Contraataco el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja mientras se reía frente a Crow.

-¡Ya veras!- Antes de acercarse más a Brave, sintió como le jalaban su oreja tanto a él como a Brave, para su sorpresa, era Aki. -¡¿Por qué?

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

-Dejen de quejarse los dos.- Aki sentó a ambos en la fuente, mientras Ruka sostenía el botiquín. -Solamente ustedes se ponen a tener un duelo como este, par de idiotas.- Exclamo molesta curando primero las heridas de Crow.

-¡Itta! Ten mas cuidado Aki.- Se quejaba Crow, pero ante la mirada de la pelirroja se guardo todas y cada una de sus quejas, una vez Martha le dijo, que las mujeres molestas, son peligrosas, aun más peligrosas que un duelo contra un Dios de la tierra. Y él, no quería averiguar eso.

Tras terminar con Crow, Aki siguió con Brave, el cual se mantenía totalmente callado, de vez en cuando mostraba alguna mueca de dolor, a lo que Ruka simplemente sonreía con inocencia. Los adultos son llorones.

El resto, observaban como Aki, curaba a los que parecían los niños del grupo. Jack entro al taller, tenía que proteger su tesoro, no dejaría que Brave tocara su ramen. Tras el, entro Bruno, que comenzaba a tener hambre. Afuera, solamente quedaron Yusei y Rua.  
>El pelinegro, muy en su interior, despreciaba esa imagen. Aki, regañaba a Brave como una madre, al mismo tiempo que le curaba las heridas de su rostro. Rua se percato de la mirada de Yusei, a lo que simplemente sonrió abiertamente.<p>

-Aki-nee-chan y Brave se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad Yusei?- Pregunto con "inocencia" el menor. Yusei solamente desvió su mirada, ser atrapado por un niño, era realmente vergonzoso. Iba a entrar al taller, cuando un comentario de Brave llamo su atención.

-Aki, ¿Te unirias al **Team Ragnarok**?- Pregunto cuando ella había terminado de curarle. Aki, se le quedo viendo extraño, ¿ella que tenia que hacer en el equipo Ragnarok? -Ya sabes, con el próximo WRGP, serias de mucha ayuda.-

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Crow y Rue. Yusei se mostró sorprendido, no sabía que abría un nuevo **World Racing Grand Prix**. Aki, solamente suspiro, el chico era igual que Crow, ninguno podía guardar un secreto por más de un día.

* * *

><p>Ya estando todos dentro del taller, Aki comenzó por explicarles sobre el torneo.<p>

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Izayoi?- El rubio fue el primero en hablar, se notaba algo molesto.

-Como he dicho, mi compañero pidió no decir nada, la convocatoria oficial, se hará dentro de unos días.- Contesto algo enojada.

-Tranquilo Jack, Aki tiene razón, pero ahora sabemos gracias a Brave.- Intervino Yusei.

-Aun que, a mi me dijo Aki.- Confirmo el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada nada agradable por los demás.

Jack solamente se levanto de su lugar, y se fue a su habitación. El resto solo le vio partir.

-Entonces, ¿participara el equipo 5D's?-

-La pregunta, esta de más Brave.- Respondió Bruno por los demás, a lo que simplemente asintieron.

-Aun así, quiero llevármela a mi equipo.- Brave tomo sorpresivamente a Aki, la cual, por poco cae, siendo, técnicamente, abrazada por el ojiverde. Algo que fue, muy mal visto por el ojiazul, quien sintió un pequeño malestar en su estomago, aun más, al ver como la pelirroja se sonrojaba.  
>La mirada del ojiazul, no paso desapercibida por Brave, había logrado su objetivo, Yusei era más fácil de leer, que un libro de cocina. Eso, solamente ensancho la sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

-Aki-nee-chan se queda con nosotros.- Intervino Rua mientras sujetaba la mano libre de Aki.

-Es cierto, ella es parte de nuestro equipo.- Corroboró Ruka.

-Ellos tienen razón, Brave, yo nunca dejare este equipo.- Fue la respuesta final de Aki, mientras se soltaba del pelirrojo, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Por alguna razón, Aki sintió que Brave, quería decirle algo con esa mirada, pero no entendió bien que era.

-¡ Así se habla Aki!- Aplaudió Crow.

-Bien, bien, nada perdía con intentarlo.- Se resigno totalmente. -Y tú, no deberías estar tan feliz, me debes la cena.-

Nuevamente una extraña y peculiar discusión entre Brave y Crow se hizo presente. Yusei, observaba algo aliviado la escena, antes de ponerse a trabajar nuevamente. Aki miro la ventana notando que comenzaba a ponerse el sol, era mejor irse, antes de que algo como lo de la noche pasada, volviera a suceder. Se despedía de sus amigos, junto con los gemelos para irse a casa.

-Los acompañare.- Se ofreció Yusei, una noche más sin poder dormir seguramente.

-No, así esta bien Yusei, ademas, debes tener trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Aki.

-Yo los llevare, así puedes ayudarme con la tarea de los monstruos tipo planta.- Intervino Brave. -Te salvas de esta Hogan.-

-Te ayudare si terminas de explicarme lo de Física nuevamente.-

¿Escucho bien? Brave ayudaba a Aki con Física, ¿qué no era él quien ayudaba? Nuevamente ese malestar le vino, no pudo más que regresar al trabajo, tenia que distraer su mente de esas cosas extrañas.

-Te la quitaran Yusei.- Fue un comentario de Crow, el cual no entendió del todo. El pelinaranja soltó un suspiro cansino, hasta Jack entendía mejor que Yusei. Definitivamente, Yusei era un caso perdido, tal vez, Brave se había dado cuenta, y quería ayudar. Mañana hablaría con el, y le preguntaría directamente sus intenciones. El equipo 5D's es su familia, las personas mas especiales para él. En caso de que Brave, solamente quiera ayudar indirectamente, él también ayudaría. Yusei y Aki deberían ser felices. Con ese ultimo pensamiento, subió a la habitación de Jack, donde seguramente estaba el ramen, que le debía a Brave.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

**H**ola! Oh viva el tiempo libre ~ Este capitulo parece relleno xD ahora me siento como los animes. ewe Anyways, espero les guste =D y desde ahorita les digo, (si es que leen mis ocurrencias) que probablemente, personas del pasado invadan el futuro. ewe No dire quienes ni como, por ahora, pero se que se daran por dos opciones, Yu-Gi-Oh! o Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Espero que la sorpresa que les tengo les guste *u* No sera Crossover, porque no habrá amor entre los personajes de esta edición con los de la otra. xD Tambien espero no haya quedado muy OCC, pronto más parejas. Asi que, sean pacientes!

**Mic-RNOL-Mik**: Gracias por tu comentario *u* No se que tiene Brave, que tiene la apariencia de Mujeriego, da esos aires xD por eso lo use. Me alegro que te gustara, y lo vieras igual que yo. :3 Y aqui esta la conti que querias :3 Tambien, gracias por el apoyo, I'm happy *-*

**UchihaDiana**: Espero ansiosa por leerla *-* Me siento halagada de que te gustara, y te haya inspirado ;w; llorare de la felicidad. Tambien, aqui esta el capitulo que pedias. xD Realmente quiero saber que tipo de historia se te ocurrio, asi que escribe, escribe, y muestrala xD

**Un ultimo comentario:** No Lean el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! No importa que edicion, si no lo han leido, no lo hagan, por poco el de 5D's mata mis sueños con el anime. De hecho como solamente hay 22 capitulos, no pude saber mucho, pero igual...**NO LO LEAN!** Aun que parece ser que soy masoquista (no lo soy) estoy viendo el de la primera generacion, mantengo esperanza, aun que a Yugi lo hicieron pervertido y el Faraón, tiene sonrisa rara Dx pero ya vere que depara esa cosa. xD

Nos veremos, realmente espero les guste el capitulo, nuevamente, y es todo, me despido! Cualquier critica, duda, sugerencia, la agradeceria muchisimo.

Take Care Everyone ~

**P.D.** ¿Creen que es un buen titulo? Probablemente es pronto para saberlo, en un futuro, les volvere a preguntar por el titulo de la historia xD


	3. Chapter I: A Bad Week Part III

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algo obvio u_u)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**V**iernes por la tarde, ¡por fin! Era el día más esperado por los estudiantes. Los días pasados se le pasaron bastante rápido, para su suerte, y ahora iba camino a casa en su D-Wheel. Quería descansar y pensar que haría mañana. Debía planear algo, pero no solo, tendría que hacerlo con Crow, quien para su pesar y apariencia de _no-noto-cosas-como-esas_ se dio cuenta de su plan, que él mismo lo veía como una _buena obra_ no un _plan macabro _como dijo Crow.

Llego a su hogar, y lo primero que hizo, fue a buscar ese ramen que Crow le había dado, cortesía de la casa _Jack Atlas._ Cuando el rubio se diera cuenta, probablemente Crow diría sus ultimas palabras. Comenzó a comer su sopa ya lista, recordando los hechos de los días pasados.

_-Así que, ¿qué es lo que planeas?-_

_La pregunta directa, le desconcertó un momento, ¿de que hablaba? Y al mostrar la confusión en su rostro el pelinaranja decidió ser un poco, más claro._

_-Se que te diste cuenta, todos nos hemos dado cuenta, de que Yusei y Aki se atraen mutuamente, pero ninguno da el primer paso, ¿qué es lo que pleneas?- Crow, se puso un tanto serio, ademas, estaban en un lugar de la zona centro, para no ser molestados o escuchados por sus amigos. El, simplemente suspiro, pensó que nadie lo notaria...no tan pronto._

_-Ok, ok, Hogan, tu ganas.- Le devolvió la mirada, un tanto serio. -Simplemente quiero ayudar, eso es todo.-_

_No había ningún truco, era la simple verdad. Espero unos segundos en silencio, probablemente Crow le amenazaría con decirle a los demás, le golpearía o algo por estilo, pero lo que hizo, jamás se lo espero. _

_-¡Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio!- El efusivo grito de "la bala" Crow llamo la atención de algunas personas, sintiéndose apenado. Y reacciono._

_-Espera...¿qué?- Pregunto confundido. -No vas a golpearme, o amenazarme...¿nada?-_

_-Aun que me gustaría, no lo haré, mas o menos entiendo por qué lo haces.- Fue la respuesta de Crow. Ambos embozaron una sonrisa, eran estrellas traviesas, se divertían a cuesta de los demás, es una ley inquebrantable. -De no ser porque Yusei es mi mejor amigo, te nombraría mi mejor amigo justo ahora.-_

_-Que halago.- Contestó._

_-Y bien, ¿ Cuál es el siguiente plan?- Crow volvió a sentarse mientras quitaba la seriedad al asunto, tal parece que la seriedad, no es para ninguno de los dos._

_-Bien, por si lo has olvidado, el Sábado, es cumpleaños de...-_

_-Aki, si lo sé, nunca olvidaría el cumpleaños de un amigo.-_

_-Pero, tal parece que nuestro querido amigo Fudo, si lo ha olvidado.- Crow le observo escéptico._

_-Yusei nunc..-_

_-Aki le pregunto si tenia algo que hacer el Sábado, a lo que contesto que no sabía a causa del programa que esta desarrollando junto a Bruno. Ella quería preguntarle si le acompañaba a la exposición que harán en un museo sobre la historia del Duelo de Monstruos.- Le interrumpió rápidamente._

_-¿Cómo es que...?-_

_-Aki me lo conto.-_

_-¿Me dejas como mínimo terminar de hacer las preguntas.- Crow le dedico una cara de indignación a Brave._

_-Lo siento, lo siento, pero ustedes chicos, son demasiado fáciles de leer.- Se cruzo de brazos mientras dirigía su verde mirar al cielo azul. El pelinaranja simplemente bufo con molestia._

_-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo, tenemos que enseñarle a Yusei sobre el amor.- A la vez que decia esas palabras se puso de pie, golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa._

_-Tienes razón.- Inmediatamente, se contagio con su entusiasmo haciendo el mismo gesto que el Hogan. Mirándose fijamente chocando sus manos y sonriendo con malicia. -Pero...¿dime que nos vamos a divertir a cuestas de ese par?-_

_-Por supuesto, ¿qué par de amigos seriamos si les enseñáramos todo por las buenas?- Y con ese ultimo comentario, comenzaron a planear miles de cosas que hacer. Tendrían que recurrir indirectamente a la ayuda de los gemelos, si querían que todo saliera bien. De Jack...Jack no podía ni avanzar con Carly por cuestiones de orgullo, y Crow tendría que escapar temporalmente de él y su furia._

-Aun que somos dos mentes, no se nos ocurre nada bueno.- Suspiro. Era difícil ayudar a sus amigos.

-Estas en casa Brave.- Dragan, entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado ruidos, y solamente salio a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a su alegre amigo, suspirando como si tuviera serios problemas.

-Ah.- Contesto simplemente, tratando de trazar otro plan.

Silencio. Dragan no era una persona de preguntar por problemas de los demás, pero era realmente extraño ver a Brave tan...concentrado. Fuera de un duelo claro.

-¡ESO ES!- El grito del pelirrojo, asusto al ojivioleta, que vio como su amigo, salio técnicamente corriendo de la cocina y de su hogar, tras escuchar como cerraba la puerta. Cerro sus ojos algo cansado, comenzaba a sentirse viejo por no entender a su amigo. Resto importancia al asunto y regreso a su habitación a terminar sus asuntos.

* * *

><p>-Así que...es aquí.- Una sombra hacia acto de presencia en una de las desoladas calles de Neo Domino City. -¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?-<p>

-Por supuesto, aquí no encontraremos _eso_.- Una segunda sombra hizo acto de presencia, lo único que se observaba era el báculo dorado que sostenía.

-Sera mejor, conocer un poco este tiempo, solamente llevamos aquí una semana.- Ambas sombras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, entre la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba molesto. ¡NO! más que molesto, furioso. Cuando encontrara a Crow, lo desplumaría totalmente. Cualquiera que pasaba por la mesa del rubio, se alejaba totalmente, el aura asesina a su alrededor, le hacia ver realmente atemorizarte, agregandole su ceño levemente fruncido, no ayudaba mucho a su -ahora ya nada- elegante imagen.<p>

-Ja-Jack.- Llamo la mesera entre tartamudeos. Se arrepintió totalmente al ver esa mirada de hastió total que tenia el joven Atlas.

Había buscado a Crow durante dos días, ¡dos días! De alguna forma u otra, lograba escapar de sus garras, pero no podría ser por siempre, no tendría tanta suerte.  
>Se paro de su lugar, como si nada estuviera pasando por su mente, dejo algo de dinero en la mesa, y se fue. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ya tenia dos días, en los que Carly no venia. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. El era un Rey. Un Rey, no necesita una plebeya.<p>

Se dirigía al taller, donde seguramente Yusei y Bruno seguían trabajando, cuando vio un D-Wheel de la policía. Seguramente Ushio andaba saludando. Tras entrar, pudo escuchar parte de la conversacion, que no le hubiera interesado, de no haber escuchado el nombre de cierta persona.

-Entonces, ¿no han visto a la reportera Carly?-

-Desde el Lunes no la vemos.- Contesto Bruno

-Seguramente Jack sabe algo.- Fue en ese instante que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Pero, al ver la expresión de su rostro, la esperanza de saber sobre aquella atolondrada reportera, disminuyeron.

-Se-seguramente esta buscando alguna exclusiva.- Bruno, intento animar un poco el ambiente.

-No. Su jefe llamo para notificarnos, que desde el Martes por la mañana, no saben nada de ella.- La negativa de Ushio, solamente, causaba un gran hueco, en el corazón del rubio.

Por donde entro, salio. Crow podría esperar, pero esa _plebeya_ no, no de nuevo, no Carly otra vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Ira a estar bien?- Pregunto Ushio, al ver como el ex-rey salia del lugar, sin decir nada.<p>

-Es Jack de quien hablamos.- Yusei seguía observando la entrada. -No importa lo que pase, su alma, seguirá ardiendo como siempre.- Ushio y Bruno simplemente sonrieron. Yusei tenia toda la razón.

Ushio luego de recolectar los datos, se fue del taller, dejando a los mecánicos en su trabajo nuevamente.

-Yusei, ¿no tienes nada que hacer mañana?- El ojiazul se desconcertó un momento, ¿mañana? Ni siquiera sabia en que día vivía.

-¿Por qué preguntas Bruno? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

-Ah, lo que pasa es que mañana es...-

-¡Mañana es Sábado!- Crow, había llegado a tiempo.

-Si, mañana es Sábado, y como es el primer fin de semana que paso aquí, deberíamos hacer algo divertido.- Brave había llegado junto con Crow, que luego de contactarlo e informarle sobre su plan, se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero por poco y Bruno arruina todo.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo simplemente, algo extraño pasaba. Dirigió su vista una vez más a la entrada.

-No vino, Yusei.- La extraña mirada que le dedico Brave, le descoloco por un momento.

-No estoy buscando a Aki.-

-Nunca dije que fuera ella, yo simplemente dije que no vino, jamás especifique a alguien.- Touché, Crow y Brave se reían en su cara. Definitivamente, tenia que buscarle algo que hacer a Crow, y mantenerlo alejado de Brave lo mas posible. Y de paso alejar a Brave de Aki.

-Luego dices que son ocurrencias mías.- No diría nada, si decía algo, lo usarían en su contra. Estaba totalmente seguro. Decidió ignorarlos, y darle mantenimiento al D-Wheel de Aki, en lo que los demás conversaban.

-¿Dónde esta Jack?- Pregunto algo temeroso Crow.

-Salio a buscar a alguien.- Contesto Bruno. -O eso creemos.- Soltó algo dudoso, inclinando su cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A Carly?- Pregunto nuevamente Crow, a lo que Bruno asintió.

Siguieron hablando de cosas nada importantes, hasta llegar al tema **WRGP. **

**-**Ya veran, este año, definitivamente ganaremos.- Brave se veía emocionado, como siempre.

-Por supuesto que ganaremos.- Harald y Dragan habían llegado.

-¡Chicos!- Fue el saludo de Brave.

Se saludaron entre ellos, Yusei dejo lo que hacía para atender a sus invitados, y así tener una conversación que no incluyera, salvar la ciudad de una nueva amenaza, porque no existía una...actualmente, y esperaban que siguiera así.

-Lamento decirlo, pero como campeones, debemos seguir con el titulo, así que, ¡olvidenlo!- Sonrió burlándose totalmente.

-Fue un golpe de suerte Hogan.- Arremato Dragan. -Por cierto, ¿dónde esta su majestad?- Pregunto sarcástico.

-Que no te escuche llamandolo así, no queremos que su ego aumente.- Comento el pelinaranja.

-Jack salio, tenia unos asuntos pendientes.- Se disculpo Yusei por el rubio, aun que no se sabia que estaría haciendo exactamente.

-Bueno, veníamos a invitarlos a la exposición de mañana.- Dijo Harald, cuando Brave y Crow terminaron de discutir.

-¿Te refieres a la de la historia de Duelos de Monstruos?- Pregunto Bruno.

-Si.- Afirmo Dragan. Crow y Brave voltearon a verse con complicidad.

-Eso sería...-

-¡Chicos!- Tal parecía que hoy, todos entraban gritando al taller. Los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la entrada, donde se encontraba una joven pelirroja, algo agotada y sonrojada. Brave y Crow, nuevamente se miraron y se sonrieron entre ellos, esa noche, si que se divertirían. Brave, saltó -literalmente- de su lugar, corriendo a donde Aki se encontraba tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Estas bien Aki?- Brave sujetaba a la pelirroja, quien se apoyaba en sus rodillas, por la carrera que había hecho. Había intentado llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero no lo logro del todo. Ante el comentario del pelirrojo, simplemente le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, incorporándose nuevamente.

Yusei, no hacía más que apretar sus puños algo molesto. Nuevamente, ese malestar en su estomago. Desvió su mirada, no podría controlarse si seguía viendo las acciones de ellos dos. Su enojo era injustificado -a su parecer- ellos son amigos, ella es su amigo, él es su amigo, todos son a_migos.  
><em>Crow, se sujetaba el estomago, y trataba de no reírse, o llamaría la atención de sus amigos, bueno, solamente Bruno y Yusei, Dragan y Harald, sabían un poco de la historia, no todo, pero si lo necesario.

-Gracias.- Dijo finalmente Aki, tras unos minutos de silencio, en los que recupero totalmente al aire, y su color de piel natural.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Aki?- Pregunto Bruno.

-Ella quería verme, por eso me estuvo buscando.- Comento con picarda el pelirrojo, aun situado junto a la pelirroja, que inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-¡Brave!- Grito avergonzada ella. Ella únicamente correría así por alguien, y no, no era Brave. Miro a los presentes, y miro específicamente a Yusei, que parecía ignorarle. Eso le desanimo un poco.

-¿Y bien, señorita?- Aki, dirigió su mirada a Harald, que le estaba animando en silencio. Ella, lo agradeció, entonces lo mostró. Entre sus dos manos, sostenía un cartel, el cual desenrollo frente a ellos, llamando la atención total de todos ellos, nuevamente.

-Es oficial, **WRGP II**.- La mirada de los chicos se ilumino, finalmente, diversión mundial.

-¡GENIAL!- Crow, salto de felicidad sin dejar de gritar de la emoción.

-¡Por fin!- Agrego igual de emocionado Brave.

-¿Con qué...lo sabias Brave?- Dragan le miro un tanto molesto.

-Hey, hey, un compañero nos informo, y pidió que no dijéramos nada.- Se defendió Brave algo nervioso.

-Basta Dragan.- Le calmo Harald.

-Tal parece que las cosas serán como el año pasado.- Agrego Aki.

-No, no lo seran.- Interrumpio el alegre ambiente la severa actitud de Yusei. Aki le miro algo confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal?

-¿A qué te refieres, Yusei?- Pregunto Bruno.

Y simplemente, sonrio.

-Esta vez, no tenemos que luchar contra alguna amenaza.-

-¡Yusei!- Grito Crow, con intención de golpear a su amigo. -Por un momento pensé que eras un cobarde.-

La risa fue en general. Y se quedaron todos conversando, hasta que pasadas las once de la noche, llego Jack, con su rostro serio.

-¡Jack!- Crow, corrió a esconderse detrás de Yusei. Aun temía por su vida.

El rubio, ignoro a Crow totalmente, no estaba de buen humor.

-¿Destronaron al rey?- Jack volteo furioso a quien osó hacer semejante comentario, y vio, a sus rivales en el taller.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Que amable eres Atlas.- Respondió Harald.

-Tsk.- Seguia de mal humor, no pudo encontrar nada en ninguna parte.

-Tranquilo Jack, mejor anímate un poco.- Iba a contestar molesto ante el comentario de su mejor amigo, cuando vio que Izayoi ponía algo ante su rostro. Se lo arrebato de las manos, molestando un poco a la pelirroja, quien indignada, giro su mirada molesta.

-Perfecto, este año, ¡seremos campeones de nuevo!-

-No tan rápido Atlas.- Interrumpio el lider del **Team Ragnarok**

-No olvides que tendrás que vencernos.- Agrego Brave.

-¿Otra vez?- Inquirió Jack irónico.

-Calma.- Intervino Yusei antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo.

-Por lo menos, este año, no es organizado por organizaciones del futuro.- Dijo Crow, intentando aliviaran el ambiente.

-Claro, y en vez de atacarnos seres futuristas, en sus D-Wheels increibles, nos atacaran seres del pasado.- Bromeo Brave, a lo que tanto él como Crow comenzaron a reírse.

Aki sonrió solamente ante las ocurrencias de esos dos, y dirigió su vista al reloj.

-Oh no.- Susurro, su rostro se torno algo preocupado. Pronto sería media noche. Yusei se percato de las acciones de la pelirroja, por lo que se acerco a ella, para ver si estaba bien.

-Si, todo esta bien Yusei, es solo que...- En ese momento, el reloj cucu de la plaza, marco las 12.

-¡Aki!- Brave dejo su conversación con los demás en cuanto escucho el reloj, para abrazar a la pelirroja, la cual estaba algo sorprendida, ni que decir de la cara que puso Yusei. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-Brave, basta.- Trato de escapar de los brazos del alegre pelirrojo, pero no pudo, al abrazo, se sumo Crow.

-¿Qué esta...?-

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Aki!- La confusión -y molestia- se fue del rostro del ojiazul, tras entender la situación.

Hoy, Sábado, era cumpleaños de Aki. Entonces, por eso ella...

_-Yusei, ¿estarás ocupado el Sábado?- _Recordó también la triste mirada que ella puso al no dar una respuesta del todo positiva. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se insulto mentalmente.

Él le conocía mejor que cualquiera de los presentes. Aun así...olvido su cumpleaños. Se sentía peor al ver como Brave, quien apenas se sumaba al circulo social, recordara esa fecha, y él, simplemente por tener otros datos en la cabeza lo olvido.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, estando con sus amigos, es cuando ella más disfruta los días. Sobre todo, en los cumpleaños, fuera de quien fuera. Brave y Crow, le abrazaban como si fuera un oso, mientras los demás le felicitaban, incluyendo a Jack, quien después se fue a dormir, tal parece que había estado todo el día en la calle. Debía irse a casa, era realmente tarde, el tiempo, siempre pasa volando, cuando estas con amigos. Aun así, se sentía un poco triste. Yusei, ni siquiera le dedico un Feliz Cumpleaños como el año pasado.<p>

-Gracias chicos.- Trato de sonar lo mas alegre que pudo, en parte si, se sentía feliz, de tener amigos como ellos Bruno, Jack, Crow, los gemelos y Yusei, y comenzar a conocer personas como Brave, Harald y el temible Dragan y todos los demás. -Pero, ahora debo irme, es tarde.-

-Pero, no puedes irte, sola, es realmente tarde.- Dijo Brave.

-Y peligroso.- Agrego Crow, con preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero, no quiero causarles problemas.- Sonrió, intentado que no se preocuparan más.

Crow miro a Yusei, que se mantenía al margen de la situación. Miro a Brave, que pareció entender la indirecta, tendrían que intervenir por las malas.

-Yo te...-

-Te acompaño.- Yusei interrumpió a Brave.

-Deja que lo haga yo Yusei.- Bruno, Harald y Dragan se veían entre ellos, ¿qué le pasaba a Brave?

-No.- Su voz sonó más ruda de lo normal. -Tú casa queda más lejos, ademas, vienes en D-Wheel.- Sin decir nada más, tomo la mano de Aki, y salio -literalmente- corriendo del taller.

* * *

><p>Tras la salida de Yusei y Aki, el taller quedo en silencio, tratando de comprender que había pasado. Brave fue el primero en reaccionar, quien comenzó a reírse, tras él, le siguió Crow. El mecanico del equipo 5D's y los restantes del equipo Ragnarok, intentaban entender, ¿qué era lo gracioso? Tras unos minutos entre risas, comentarios entre ellos dos, que ninguno de los tres restantes entendio, bajo un furioso Jack Atlas.<p>

-¡ Déjenme dormir!- Crow se puso de piedra, mientras Brave se secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes. -Si quieres que te perdone la vida Crow, sera mejor que mañana tengas Ramen extra picante edición Señor Ramen.- Tras eso, el rubio volvió a su habitación.

Después de tal espectáculo, Crow y Brave terminaron de explicar totalmente la situación.

-¿Así que Fudo es un celoso?- Eso era bastante cómico en verdad.

-Pero ustedes no tienen porque meterse en asuntos ajenos.- Comento Harald.

-Solo ayudamos.- Argumento como defensa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harald, ¿qué tal si las cosas salen mal?- Pregunto Bruno.

-Asumiremos la responsabilidad.- Contesto Brave algo serio, raro en él.

Era inútil tratar de razón con ellos. Team Ragnarok se despidió, y tanto Crow como Bruno, se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>-Yusei.- El no escuchaba.<p>

-Yusei.- No volteaba.

-¡Yusei!- Grito por fin, logrando que se detuviera.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto.

-Eso debería preguntar yo.- Su voz se sauvizo, Yusei actuaba de forma extraña. Aun con la mano de él sujetando la suya, se paro frente a él. Su mirada se veía, un poco triste.

-Lo siento.- Susurro al verla frente a él, se veía preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto.

-Yo...yo solo...- Le miro a sus ojos, sintió en su interior, un sin fin de emociones. Una nueva sensación, aun más maravillosa que la que siente cuando esta en un duelo, o manejando su D-Wheel. Aki le miro, paciente, esperando a que hablara. Sabía que Yusei tenia sentimientos y pensamientos que ni siquiera Crow o Jack conocían. Porque él se preocupaba por los demás, antes que por si mismo.

Sintió como acaricio su mejilla, e inevitablemente, se sonrojo. No como cuando Brave le abrazada de la nada, que solamente dos veces lo ha hecho. Ella estaba consciente de sus emociones por Yusei, y en ese momento, sentía que podría volar junto a él.

-Feliz cumpleaños...Aki.- Susurro acercándose a ella...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

**O**h que mala soy ~ _I Love Me_!

Bueno chicas, chicos, aquí les vengo con continuación. Si, ya se que ayer subi la continuacion, pero creanme, disfruten, que en Noviembre estare más ocupada que Obama y dudo poder actualizar seguido. Asi que aprovecho mi ultima semana de Sagrada Libertad, de hecho creo que es hasta el 8 de Noviembre que no podre hacerlo tan seguido.

Sobre el capitulo. Creo que el final esta medio... dulzón. No soy muy buena con las cosas cursis xDU El capitulo en si, llevaba bastante cosas, que considero randoms. Pero ya aparecieron los malos! Y se! que por lo menos ahora se darán una idea, de quienes son. Anyways, que mas...

Se que estarde pare presentaciones, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Mi nombre esta en Profile (?) Me llaman _American_ tengo 18 años, estudiante Universitaria, amante de los deportes, musica clasica, las artes hago adaptaciones para fandubs, entre otras cosas. Tengo varias nacionalidades, vivo en USA, por eso, no tengo muy buena ortografia ni gramatica, pero se entiende, es el punto. (?) Y pues, no se que más contarles sobre mi ademas, de que cuando escribi el primer capitulo, llevando yo ya 2 horas seguidas escribiendo, mi laptop gay se apago y no se auto-guardo y casi muero. (?) Pero me valio queso, fui a comer con mi familia, y tras volver, volvi a comenzar desde cero. Pff.

Y ya, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Espero les guste el capitulo, ya en el proximo se pone mejor la cosa. -Evil Face.- Anyways, a contestar!

**nemesisdea: **_Aquí esta el capitulo. Pronto veras que rol jugaran, espero ahora sepas, quienes son los que vendrán! Y lo que pasara._

**Anzu Hyuga: **_Espero, te guste el capitulo. Pasa que jamás supere el capitulo 115. xD La cara de Jack llorando por la historia de Yeager. Y tranquila, prometo, que los celos sucederan. A mi me encantan, son tan divertidos. *u*_

**UchihaDiana: **_Voy a decir, que comienzo a temer por mi vida. xDU Pero velo por este lado, si me matas, no sabrás como termina la historia. (?) Respeto a tus futuras historias, como ya comente, me muero por leerlas realmente. *-* Probablemente, escriba un one-shot o song-fic de esta pareja, no se, las ideas van y vienen. Me llegan en momentos menos esperados._

Y eso es todo amigos! Ok no, no me dan dinero por hacer publicidad. (?) Shit! Se me olvido que iba a preguntarles...Ah si! Es una pregunta importante, asi que si contestan, me harian un **gran **favor.

**_¿Quieren que narre los duelos?_** Si es así, díganme, y modificare mi Deck en los juegos de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's que tengo, que son todos, de hecho antes de comenzar a jugar, estaba jugando. xD Pero si eso les aburre, me dicen que no. Pero con confianza me dicen ewe que para mi no es ninguna molestia. :3

Ahora si, me despido.

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	4. Chapter I: A Bad Week Part IV

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algo obvio u_u)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**S**e miraban a los ojos, presos de sus miradas. Inconscientes de su cercanía y acciones. Sentían la respiración del otro. Corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Sucedería, ¿se arrepentirían? Aun no lo sabían. Pero había una forma de averiguarlo.

Un ruido, quejas, y la burbuja donde estaban se rompió. Se apartaron, se miraron confusos, y luego, se sonrojaron.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?- Escucharon una voz, notablemente molesta.

-¿Qu-qué será?- Pregunto Aki, un poco nerviosa. -Iré a ver.- Pero una mano se interpuso en su camino. Yusei se miraba algo molesto ante su comentario.

-Yo iré, tú quédate aquí.- Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, cuatro sombras salieron de donde se produjo aquel extraño ruido. Yusei, se paro frente a Aki, la protegería

-Yusei...- Susurro ella tímidamente.

-¡Miren! Personas, tal vez puedan ayudarnos.- La voz que anteriormente había sonado molesta, ahora se escuchaba más calmada, y tal parecía que no eran peligrosos, pero aun así, no debían bajar la guardia.

-Disculpen, ¿pueden decirnos dónde estamos?- Ante ellos, había cuatro personas, dos de ellos se parecían bastante, excepto por los ojos y la estatura, el tercero tenia una una fría y severa mirada, el cuarto, que era el que les hablaba, mostraba la misma expresión que Crow y Brave.

Aki, dirigió su mirada a Yusei, quien al igual que ella, se encontraba confundido. ¿Las personas se pierden en la ciudad?

-Podrían decirnos donde esta Kaiba Corp.- Más que una pregunta, había sonado a una orden, algo que no le gusto mucho a Yusei. Los dos restantes, que no habían hablado, decidieron intervenir.

-Discúlpenos, estamos...perdidos.- Dijo el de estatura más baja. Aki se le quedo mirando unos momentos, se le hacia familiar. Exageradamente, familiar. Entonces recordó.

-Tú...tú eres...- Yusei giro su mirada a Aki, se veía sorprendida, muy sorprendida, ¿se conocían? -¡Yugi Muto! ¡El legendario Rey de los Duelos!- Su mirada, brillo. Algo detectado por el ojiazul que hasta el momento, seguía callado, frente a ella.

-¿Legendario?- Cuestiono el castaño de fría mirada. Mientras el mencionado, se ruborizaba.

-Están en el año 20XX- Dijo la pelirroja algo emocionada. Habían estudiado sobre él, el legendario dueño de los Dioses Egipcios. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio de alegre mirada, se dirigio al castaño tomandolo de la camisa.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Kaiba?- Grito molesto.

-No me toques.- Dijo molesto.

-Sera mejor que se tranquilicen.- Por fin había hablado el ultimo de los presentes. -Mi nombre es Atem, el es Yugi.- Señalo al que se parecía a él. Ambos de cabello en forma de extraño y de tres colores, rojo, negro y amarillo, ambos de ojos violetas. Atem, era un poco más alto que Yugi. - El es Joey.- Presento al rubio que hizo una seña con la mano en forma de saludo. -Y él es Seto.- Termino Atem con las presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es Yusei Fudo, y ella es Aki Izayoi.- Yusei aun seguía confundido, pero era tarde, y no es momento para estar en la calle. -Aki, te acompañare a casa.- Dirigió su mirada azul, a ella, que seguía fascinada ante los presentes.

-Pueden acompañarnos, es tarde, y seguramente no tienen donde quedarse.- Ofreció la pelirroja. Los cuatro jovenes, voltearon a verse con miradas dudosas.

-¿No te estaremos causando problemas?- Pregunto el pequeño de nombre Yugi.

-No, mi casa es suficientemente grande.- El castaño solo se cruzo de brazos, Joey le miro molesto, y tanto Atem como Yugi aceptaron la cordialidad de la chica.

-Vamos.- Dijo Yusei tomando el camino de regreso a casa de la pelirroja. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar, pero el ambiente era un poco tenso.

Llegando al hogar de la pelirroja, les invito a pasar, sus padres seguían despiertos, seguramente preocupados. Se disculpo con ellos, y seguidamente, la felicitaron para después regañarla. Yusei veía la escena un tanto enternecido, se sentía feliz por ella.

-Tenemos visitantes.- Finalmente reparo la mujer mayor en sus invitados. -¡Yusei!- Exclamó feliz. -Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía por aquí.- Le reprocho.

-Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado.- Se disculpo un poco apenado.

-Déjalo cariño, seguramente esta emocionado por el WRGP II.- Intervino el senador, defendiendo al pelinegro.

-No es excusa para que deje sola a Aki.- El comentario hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, y ella sonriera. -A ustedes no los había visto antes.- Comento antes de que su hija le reclamara algo.

-Son mis amigos, y vienen unos días a Neo Domino, ¿se pueden quedar unos días aquí, verdad?- Pregunto Aki. No sabía que hacían ellos, esas personas del pasado en su hogar, pero podría saberlo mas tarde. -Además, Yusei también se quedara.-

-¿Lo haré?- Pregunto el mismo, aun sonrojado. Y al ver la mirada suplicante de Aki no le quedo de otra. -Lo haremos si tus padres no lo permiten.-

-¡Ningún problema!- Aki a veces se preguntaba si su madre se preocupaba por algo.

-Disculpen la molestia.- Contestaron los cinco chicos.

-Siento que tengo 5 hijos varones.- Aki miro mal a su padre.

Poco tiempo después de unas cuantas indicaciones, todos en la mansión Izayoi, se encontraban descansando como debería ser.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Bruno.- Saludo Crow bostezando aun. Se habían dormido algo tarde, y era temprano, tenía sueño aun.<p>

-Buenos días.- Contesto Bruno haciendo el desayuno.

-¿He? ¿Dónde esta Yusei?- Yusei era el primero en levantarse.

-Tal parece que no llego.- Contesto con simpleza Bruno. Crow, ante ese comentario, no pudo evitar su mirada mas perversa. Seguramente Aki y Yusei...Sera mejor llamar a Brave, pero primero, tenía otra cosa que hacer. Escapar por su vida.

-Si Jack pregunta por mi...-

-Jack ya salio, dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes, realmente sorprendente considerando que Jack se despierta después de las 11 de la mañana.- El mecánico del Team 5D's se quedo un tanto pensativo al igual que Crow, pero restaron importancia al asunto, para comenzar a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus azules ojos, observando esa habitación, no era la suya. Se levanto de la cama, comenzó con la rutina de todas las mañanas, antes de salir de allí y suspiro. ¿Cómo es que se dejo convencer? Bajo las escaleras, y observo el gran comedor, donde la señora Setsuko terminaba de arreglar la mesa para el desayuno, se le veía realmente feliz.<p>

-¡Oh Yusei, querido!- Dijo al verlo bajar por las escaleras. -Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- contesto él. -Muchas gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su hogar.- Agradeció nuevamente, todo había sido muy... rápido.

-Anda, anda, Aki se veía muy contenta, así que quien debería agradecer, soy yo.- Un poco sorprendido ante tal declaración, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa, para así ayudarla en lo que le dejaba, que era poco, ya que le regañaba a cada momento diciendo que él era un invitado.

A los minutos, se fueron despertando el resto de las personas, el señor Hideo, no les acompaño a desayunar, ya que tenía cosas que hacer, las haría temprano, para así, poder pasar la tarde con Aki. Después del desayuno, la madre de Aki se disculpo saliendo de ultimo minuto. Aki solamente negaba con la cabeza, lo despistada que era su madre a veces.

-¿Así que es tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto el rubio. Ella simplemente asintió.

-Felicidades señorita Izayoi.- Dijeron Atem y Yugi.

-Aki esta bien.- Eran todos casi de la misma edad, no tenían porque ser tan formales.

-Sera mejor ir al taller.- Propuso Yusei. -Así, podremos conversar mejor, y saber que esta pasando.- Los presentes apoyaron la idea, saliendo Aki y Yusei al frente, mientras le indicaban algunas cosas que deberían saber sobre donde estaban.  
>Al llegar al taller, pudieron notar que el D-Wheel de Brave estaba allí. A Yusei, no le agrado mucho la idea. Tras entrar, pudieron ver a Crow, Bruno y Brave conversando alegremente, hasta notar su presencia.<p>

-Buenos días chicos.- El tono del saludo de Crow, y esa mirada, le dieron escalofríos a Yusei. Olvido avisar que no llegaría, seguramente ahora, estaba mal interpretando todo.

-Chicos miren, quiero presentarles a algunas personas.- ¿No estaban solos? Entonces el plan de fastidio se fue a la basura. -Ellos son Atem, Yugi, Joey y Seto, vienen del pasado.- Ante las ultimas palabras, Brave y Crow se pusieron de pie.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritaron ambos.

-Ellos son Brave, Crow y Bruno. ¿Y Jack?- Bruno solamente nego con la cabeza, indicando que no estaba presente.

-Esperen, esperen, ¿del pasado? Pensé que la tecnología del pasado era algo...- Crow no sabia que palabra usar sin que sonara grosero.

-¿Antigua?- Pregunto Brave

-Algo así.-

-¡Todo es culpa de este idiota!- El rubio de nombre Joey, señalaba molesto al castaño.

-Joey, tranquilo, Kaiba no tiene la culpa.- Yugi, trataba de calmar a su rubio amigo, antes de que saltara a golpear al castaño.

-¿Kaiba?- Repitió Yusei, entonces lo recordo. -Claro, Seto Kaiba, uno de los grandes revolucionarios en los duelos.- Ese comentario, solamente hizo crecer el ego de Kaiba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿ Dominación mundial?- Pregunto algo histérico Crow.

-Nosotros...- Atem, volteo a mirar a Yugi, quien asintió a su mirada. Ellos, son de confianza. -Estamos buscando a unas personas.-

-Aun que dudo de Marik sea humano a estas alturas.- Joey estaba cruzado de brazos con gesto molesto.

-Por alguna razón, encontraron alguna forma para viajar a esta época, ahora esta época podría estar en peligro.- Agrego Yugi algo preocupado.

-Lo bueno es que los experimentos de Kaiba funcionaron.-

-Mis creaciones SIEMPRE funcionan.- Espeto algo molesto ante el comentario del rubio.

-¿Pueden contarnos un poco más sobre la situación?- Pregunto finalmente Bruno.

Los presentes tomaron asiento.

-Bakura y Marik, son nuestros amigos. Pero ellos son especiales. Tienen consigo un objeto del milenio.- Comenzó Yugi, ante la mirada atenta del equipo 5D's.

-Los objetos del milenio son artefactos poderosos del antiguo Egipto, donde yo era faraón.- Continuo Atem.

-Espera un segundo.- Interrumpió Crow. -Entonces...tu...- Su mirada se lleno de horror, de tan solo pensar que era un zombie o algo así.

-No es nada de lo que estas pensando.- Dijo el faraón, -gracias a este rompecabezas, pude regresar a mi hogar, luego de encerrar el mal. Pero por alguna razón lograron escapar del mundo de las sombras.-

-¿El mundo de las sombras?- Pregunto Brave.

-En la antigüedad, los Egipcios tenían duelos de las sombras. Quien pierde, su alma queda atrapada para siempre en el mundo de las sombras.-

-Bakura y Marik tienen artefactos del milenio, pueden controlar las mentes de las personas, dejarles debiles.-

-Inclusive matares.- Finalizo Kaiba, quien seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nosotros hemos tenido duelos de sombras.- Comento Aki, y ante la mirada de los cuatro viajares, continuo. -Pero eso fue, hace ya un año, y por causas diferentes.-

-Ya veo.- Dijo Yugi.

-En todo caso, necesito ir a Kaiba Corp, ahora.- Exigió el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-...Si no fuera, porque estaría muerto, juraría que vi a Jack.- Comento Crow al aire.

-¿Saben lo que planean esas personas?- Quiso saber Yusei.

-De momento no, pero esperamos averiguarlo antes de que causen daños. Aun que seguramente ya comenzaron.- Yugi como Joey, eran quienes mostraban miradas preocupadas. -Como mencionamos, pueden tomar el control de las personas, manipular sus mentes muy fácilmente.-

-Yo te acompañare a Kaiba Corp.- Ofreció Bruno, Kaiba, tenia los mismos aires de Jack.

-¿No sería mejor explicarles sobre los duelos antes de que se vayan?-

-Cierto, cierto.- Apoyo Crow a Brave.

-Pero pensé que hoy...- Aki calló inmediatamente, desviando su mirada, ante la mirada de los presentes.

-¿Pasa algo, Aki?- Pregunto Yusei ante la triste mirada que ella intentaba ocultar.

-No, nada, yo...- ¡_Piensa rápido! -_Yo..debo irme.- Y salio de algo apresurada del taller, sin despedirse. Los chicos, se quedaron un tanto confusos, excepto uno, que conocía esa actitud en una chica.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿si tengo un monstruo <em>tuner <em>mas cualquier otro que sea normal, sumando sus niveles, se realiza una invocación de sincronía?- Pregunto Joey. Yugi, Atem y Kaiba habían entendido, parecía complicado, pero no lo era.

-Así es, ¿qué les parece si les mostramos un espectaculo, Yusei?- Pregunto Brave, queriendo enseñarles a los nuevos, como es que se realizan los duelos en la actualidad.

-Oye, oye Brave, ahora no esta la enfermera Aki.- Comento con socarronería Crow.

-Cierto, cierto.- Contesto fingiendo tristeza.

-¡Yo quiero intentarlo!- Grito el rubio

-¿Con tus cartas?- Pregunto algo irónico Crow.

-Deberías respetar las antigüedades.- Contesto Joey sonriendo.

Yusei había encontrado, en ese grupo del pasado, algo parecido en el suyo. Lazos de amistad. Inquebrantables, lazos de amistad. Joey era muy parecido a Crow, y Seto Kaiba a Jack. Y sonrio, para prestar atención a la conversación.

* * *

><p>Dos días, era su segundo día buscando a esa <em>plebeya <em>y nada. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Solamente faltaba buscar por la zona baja, donde regularmente había criminales, y duelos ilegales. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo? Cuando la encontrara, se encargaría de hacerle pagar por todo el tiempo que esta invirtiendo en buscarla.

Entrando a la zona, pudo ver, lo mal que estaba ese lugar, le recordaba a Satélite. Las calles estaban desiertas, seguramente los bandidos descansaban de sus largas noches de crímenes.

Una a una, fue buscando por las calles, y nada. Ni rastro de la loca periodista. Suspiro molesto. Estaba dispuesto a llamar a Yusei, cuando un escucho un ruido más adelante de su ubicación y sin dudarlo, acelero su Wheel of Fortune. Vio una sombra entrar a un callejón y se bajo de su D-Wheel.

-¡Carly!- Era ella, era su cabello, no podía confundir su cabello de extraño color. -¡Carly!- Volvió a llamar el rey, mas la chica no volteaba. Acelero su paso, y la vio parar al final del callejón, ella aun le daba la espalda, y se paro a unos metros de distancia de ella y volvió a decir su nombre, ahora un poco molesto. Iba a acercarse, se sentía ofendido y realmente molesto, por ser ignorado por ella. Pero, de las sombras, más bien, de las paredes, salieron dos sombras. El, simplemente veía sorprendido lo que había pasado, retrocediendo unos pasos por instinto.

-No, no es a quien buscamos.- Susurro una de las sombras.

-Lo siento.- Carly respondió mecánicamente, eso pudo notar Jack. Ya que su voz no sonaba tan alegre y efusiva como siempre.

-¡¿Quienes son? ¿Qué le han hecho a Carly?- Exigió saber el rubio molesto.

La otra sombra volteo a ver al rubio, y este pudo notar, como en lo que debería ser su frente, había algo que parecía ser un ojo, brillando.

-Seguramente eres Jack Atlas, Carly nos hablo de ti.- Tras decir eso, sujeto el rostro de la peliverde, quien seguía sin moverse. -Pero, lamentablemente, no podemos decirte nada, Jack Atlas, no eres a quien buscamos.- Tras esas palabras, la otra sombra, mostró un báculo y desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Se sintió frustrado, realmente frustrado. Se habían llevado a Carly otra vez, la estaban alejando de su lado ¡de nuevo!

Dio media vuelta furioso, debía ir al taller, eso no era normal, seguramente, Bruno debería saber algo, el venía del futuro después de todo.

* * *

><p>Suspiro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en ese cuarto de hora. Corrió a refugiarse, lejos del taller. Cuando los chicos se reunían, ella quedaba en segundo plano. No le gustaba eso. Además, había notado que Yusei se comportaba un tanto extraño, al igual que Crow y Brave. Esos dos, seguramente algo estaban tramando. Más no pudo seguir divagando en su mente, alguien llamaba a su teléfono. Era Ruka.<p>

-_Hola Aki_.- Saludo alegre Ruka desde el otro lado de la linea.

-¡A_ki-nee-chan! ¡Happy Birthday!- _Escucho como gritaba Rua. Ella simplemente sonrió, Rua nunca cambiaría.

-¡_Rua! Déjame hablar a mi primero.- _Regañaba Ruka. Y escucho como Rua se disculpaba.

-_Felicidades Aki.- _Dijo finalmente Ruka.

-Gracias chicos.- Contesto para ambos, y espero a que hablaran.

-_¿Aki-nee-chan, irias con nosotros al parque de diversiones?- _Para eso llamaban, seguramente para festejar su día.

_-_Me harían muy feliz si fueran conmigo, aun que, pensé que querían ir a la exposición.- Contesto algo dudosa.

-_¿No supiste?- _Pregunto Ruka.

-_La cancelaron.- _Escucho como lloraba Rua. El era el más animado por ir.

-¿Lo cancelaron? ¿Paso algo en el museo?-

_-No se sabe aun.- _Respondió Ruka_ -En todo caso, nos vemos en la entrada del parque a las 3 de la tarde.-_

Y tras esas palabras, se despidió de los gemelos. Por lo menos ellos, habían recordado que habían quedado de festejar juntos.

* * *

><p>Los gemelos que estaban en el taller, voltearon a ver al causante de su gran mentira a Aki.<p>

-Nos debes una grande.-

-¡Si, una muy, muy grande!- Dijo Rua.

-Gracias chicos.- Sonrió satisfecho.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

**I**'m Darkness ~ La rencarnacion del mal ~ xD

Me odian, I know. Ya se, actualizo muy...MUY rapido, pero como dije, pasando el 8 de Noviembre, no podre hacerlo tan seguido, asi que ahorita hago todo lo que puedo. Aun que puede que el 2 y 4 no pueda tampoco. I'm not sure ~

Anyways. Ahorita siento que estoy formando la historia, los personajes recien metidos, iran teniendo su participacion poco a poco, asi que calm dowm. Cada uno tendra su momento, incluido Kaiba :D es que quiero ir dandole forma a la historia, y asi. (?)

Sigo esperando que me digan si quieren que** narre los duelos **mi necesitar saber eso xD I'm serious! Si no, pues nos centramos en el romance, la acción y el ramen de Jack, digo, el humor. (?) Y bueno, son las 23:39 xD Y yo sin dormir, mala costumbre, pero well, mañana y pasado sin clases ~ I Love You U.S. Education! lol

**UchihaDiana: C**omo te conteste en el MP, no es mi intención matarte...puede que esta vez lo lograra. No se si por el inicio o el final. (?) Hay me mandas la amenaza de muerte luego. (?)

**nemesisdea: ¿L**o son? Espero que si. xD Si no, lo siento. D: Anyways, Puede que como ya mencione, este actualizando todos los dias, o cada tercer día. Manten tu calendario hasta Noviembre 8, desde alli, ya no sera tan seguido. xDU Yo tambien quería beso, pero es algo pronto, las cosas seran lentas, soy de cosas lentas, y el fic tambien lo sera...eso creo.

Bueno, y sin nada más que decir! Me despido. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre que les pareció, su dudas, quejas y sugerencias. Las Criticas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean criticas constructivas!

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	5. Chapter II: Plans Part I

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algun dia, comprare a Yusei)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**E**ra cerca del medio día, cuando Jack Atlas, entro presuroso al taller. No reparo en los presentes, ignoro totalmente todo lo que estaba a su paso, y solamente tomo bruscamente a Bruno, quien estaba revisando algunas cosas en la computadora.

-¡¿Quienes son?- Exigió saber molesto.

-¿El-Ellos?- Pudo articular Bruno, mientras dirigía su mirada, a los sorprendidos presentes. Jack, volteo a verlos, pero no era lo que quería ver. No eran ellos.

-¡No ellos!- Grito aun más molesto. -¡Unas personas que parecen dominar las mentes!- Tras esas palabras, soltó bruscamente al mecánico. Su comentario llamo la atención de los cuatro visitantes.

-Dijiste, ¿control mental?- Interrogo el faraón.

¿Quienes son ustedes?- Contesto con otra pregunta Jack, quien seguía molesto.

-Tranquilo Jack.- Crow intervino, conocía al rubio cuando realmente estaba molesto. Aun con el rubio molesto, procedieron a contarle lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-Un báculo.- Recordó de repente el rubio.

-Seguramente era Marik.- Dijo Joey.

-Entonces la otra persona era Bakura, ya están comenzando a moverse.- Agrego el serio faraón.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijeron Jack?- Pregunto ahora Yusei.

-¡Nada! Solamente que no era yo a quien buscaban.- Molesto, estaba realmente molesto, cuando los volviera a ver, se encargaría de mostrarles quien es realmente Jack Atlas.

-Entonces, si están buscando a alguien, pero, ¿a quien?- La pregunta quedo al aire. Y todos se quedaron un tanto pensativos.

Rua y Ruka entraron corriendo, hacía unos minutos de la llamada a Aki, y 30 minutos del ataque masivo de Rua al verse frente al gran y legendario Yugi Muto.

-Yugi-sama.- Llamo Rua llegando realmente feliz. -¿Tendría un duelo conmigo?- La mirada del chico era de infinita felicidad, realmente, quería un duelo contra una leyenda.

-¡Rua!- Le llamo su hermana, al ver las miradas serias de los mayores. A lo que el peliverde suspiro derrotado.

-Sera mejor que salgamos a investigar.- Comentó Crow.

-Necesito ir a Kaiba Corp.- Kaiba ya no contaba las veces que había dicho aquello.

-Pero es ilógico, no creo muy razonable que llegues a la corporación, presentándote como el dueño.- Dijo Joey.

-Joey tiene razón Kaiba.- Comento Yugi.

-¿Crees que descubrieran tu laboratorio privado?- Pregunto Atem.

-Es a donde quiero ir.- Contesto algo molesto el castaño.

-Les llevaremos entonces.- Propuso alegre Crow.

-Pero, necesitamos saber donde esta.- Yusei, tomo una pose pensativa, para mirar cada rincón del taller, en busca de algo, y entre un motón de papeles, encontró un mapa de Neo Domino City. -Esto podría servir.- Extendió el mapa en la mesa, mientras los presentes se acercaban a la mesa, excepto los pequeños.

-Debe estar por aquí.- Señalo Kaiba un punto en el mapa.

-¿Allí?- Pregunto Crow. -Pensé que allí estaba el parque memorial.- Agrego dudoso.

-No importa, es la única pista que tenemos.- Tras las palabras dichas por el mismo Kaiba, todos salieron del taller. Rua y Ruka, que seguían en silencio hasta el momento y ver como los mayores se iban, se miraron entre ellos, ¿qué pasaría con Aki?

-¿Crees que deberíamos recordarle?- Pregunto Rua un tanto preocupado, avanzando tras los mayores.

-No lo sé.- Contesto confundida la gemela menor. Ambos siguieron caminando junto al grupo de adultos.

* * *

><p>Después de la llamada que recibió de los gemelos, Aki, se fue a su hogar, donde su madre ya estaba de regreso. Ambas conversaron de algunas cosas, y mas tarde llego su padre temprano, como lo había prometido. Tuvieron un almuerzo familiar, antes de darle regalos a su única hija.<p>

Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en un ambiente familiar. Ahora, agradecía cada momento vivido con ellos. Se disculpo con ellos, explicando que festejaría con sus amigos. Su madre solamente sonreía, seguramente pensando que era únicamente con Yusei. Pero no era así lamentablemente. Su mirada inconscientemente se volvió algo triste. ¿Por qué no tenía la suerte de sus compañeras y era correspondida? Sabía que para Yusei era importante, como _amiga, _ellos simplemente son amigos, para Yusei no hay nada más importante, que los lazos que comparte con sus amigos. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Sería mejor cambiar esa mirada, se divertiría con los gemelos esa tarde.

* * *

><p>-Yusei.- Llamo Rua, estaba cansado, llevaban mucho tiempo caminando. -¿Falta mucho?-<p>

-Deberían ir a casa, no es seguro para ustedes.- Aun no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban ni querían esas personas.

-Yusei tiene razón.- Yugi, que había estado conversando con Yusei, intento animar a los menores a ir a casa, aun que su primera impresión que tuvo de Rua, le decía que eso era algo difícil de conseguir.

-¡No queremos!- Contestaron ambos. Yusei y Yugi solamente negaron con la cabeza. Retomando la caminata, los demas, ya se habian adelantado bastante.

Kaiba y Jack iban a la cabeza. Ambos caminaban con un porte y elegancia, digna de un rey. Llaman la atención y mucho. Mirada en alto, sin mirar a los lados. Realmente, parecían reyes.

Bruno, Crow y Joey caminaban detrás de ellos. Riéndose de algunas cosas, ignorando la situación en la que estaban totalmente. Los tres son sociables, y les gusta conversar y alegrar a los demás.

Yusei, Atem y Yugi, iban de ultimo junto a los pequeños gemelos. Ellos conversaban de duelos, y sobre los artículos del milenio. Artículos que le parecían realmente interesantes a Yusei.

Las mujeres que les veía pasar, simplemente soltaban suspiros, algunas se emocionaban y comentaban sobre lo atractivo que era ese grupo de amigos.  
>No importa qué, los gemelos aun no entendían ese mundo, todo se veía tan...complicado.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos más caminando, llegaron al parque memorial a Kaiba Corp. Estaba decorado, simplemente, con estatuas del <em>Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules<em>, la carta favorita de Seto. El castaño se acerco a una de las tantas estatuas, y la observo minuciosamente.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el joven Atlas. Necesitaba recuperar a la _plebeya._

_-_Es aquí.- Afirmo el serio de Kaiba.

Seguramente nunca nadie supo como entrar a su laboratorio, así mejor.

-Seguramente nadie supo la contraseña, debe ser Mokuba o algo así.- Fue el comentario sarcástico de Joey.

-¿Quien es Mokuba?- Pregunto Bruno.

-El hermano pequeño de Kaiba, son polos opuestos, el pequeño me cae bien.-

-Deja de hablar de mi hermano Wheeler.- No estaba de buen humor para soportar comentarios del rubio.

Rápidamente toco algunas partes de la estatua, para fortuna del grupo no había muchas personas a esas horas, por lo que, no tendrían mirones. De la base de la estatua, salieron algunos botones, donde Kaiba, como siempre, rápido introdujo la contraseña, y a los segundos de haber dado afirmativo, se comenzó a mover, dando pase a una pequeña entrada, oscura y llena de telarañas.

-Realmente, ¿mantendrás la misma contraseña para siempre?- Joey había dudado por un momento, ¿era posible que nunca cambiara la contraseña? Pues esta confirmado, nunca lo hizo.

Kaiba fue el primero en entrar, tras el fueron bajando uno a uno, incluyendo los gemelos, que dudaron por un momento. Tras terminar de entrar, la entrada se cerro, asustando un poco a Rua. Pero debía ser fuerte por su hermana, la cual caminaba sin ningún temor. Al final de ese largo corredor, las luces se encendieron tras sentir la presencia de personas. Kaiba observo el lugar. Bastante cambiado a como el lo había dejado antes de llegar a ese futuro.

Yusei observo el lugar algo emocionado. Kaiba fue un gran investigador, y se notaba en los aparatos que tenia en su laboratorio privado.

-No toques nada Wheeler.- Joey se había acercado a una de las tantas cosas extrañas que había allí, se giro molesto al verse descubierto, y escucho como Crow se burlaba de él. -Necesitare tu ayuda, Fudo.- Le costaba decir esas palabras, pero el destino de la humanidad, caía en sus manos. El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza. El resto solamente les observaba. ¿Qué hacían exactamente?

Rua y Ruka observaron el reloj, ya estaban cerca de la hora acordada con Aki, pero por mas que le llamaban no contestaba. Comenzaron a preocuparse.

-Yusei.- Llamo Rua, el pelinegro hizo ademan para que continuara hablando, que le escuchaba. -Aki no contesta a nuestras llamadas.- Termino diciendo mientras observaba a su hermana tratando de localizar a la pelirroja.

-Listo.- Comento el ojiazul, no era el comentario que Rua esperaba escuchar. Tras unos segundos, algunas pantallas, se fueron prendiendo, mostrando varios sectores de la gran ciudad.

-Con esto podremos observar la ciudad, y darnos cuenta de donde están ocurriendo los ataques.- Kaiba seguía observando cada una de las pantallas, para cerciorarse de que todas funcionaran.

-¡Genial!- Fue el comentario tanto de Crow como de Joey.

Atem, observaba a los pequeños, ese grupo de amigos, tenia varios desperfectos. En la distracción de todos trabajando en localizar a Bakura y Marik, se acerco a Yusei. No podía permitir que cometería el mismo error que él había cometido.

-Yusei, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Se había acercado al pelinegro que seguía en su labor. Simplemente asintió ante la petición del faraón y dejo su trabajo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó.

-Pensé que tenias un compromiso a esta hora.- Fue el simple comentario del faraón, para hacer caer a Yusei.

Olvido totalmente que tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Tengo que salir.- Dijo de la nada Yusei a los presentes. Nadie objeto nada en concreto, solamente afirmaron y dejaron al líder del Team 5D's marcharse.

* * *

><p>Se arrepentía totalmente de haber dejado su D-Wheel. Paro un momento. ¿Qué hacer? Ir al taller por su D-Wheel o ir directamente al lugar donde tenia que estar en esos momentos. No, no tenía tiempo para ir al taller. Camino a su destino, recordó la conversación que tuvo horas atrás con Atem.<p>

_-Yusei.- Había pasado unos minutos que Brave se había ido, tras la ida de Aki. Atem se había dado cuenta, de que algo sucedia. La pelirroja se comportaba de forma diferente en presencia del pelinegro. Y viceversa. -Deberías ser mas sincero con tus sentimientos.- Dijo el antiguo Faraón._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el pelinegro algo confundido._

_-Los lazos de amistad no son los únicos que existen Yusei.- El faraón sonrió ante su propio comentario. -Hay lazos que se pierden, y son difíciles de recuperar.- Golpeo suavemente su hombro en señal de apoyo al ojiazul. Quien, finalmente, entendió el comentario del faraón. _

_Lo dudo por un momento, pero lo que él menos quería, era perder una amistad tan importante y especial como lo era esa amistad que tenía con Aki._

_¿Ella era simplemente su amiga? Era su amiga, eso no lo dudaba, pero, ¿había algo más que amistad hacía ella? El no conocía mucho sobre ese cariño especial que se da entre parejas, nunca lo había experimentado, y no estaba realmente seguro de que era._

_-Yo...no sé...- Tras segundos de silencio, el faraón decidió, guiar un poco al joven Fudo._

_-¿Es especial?- Preguntó._

_-Si.-_

_-¿Te molesta si ella te oculta algo?- ¿Molestarle que le ella le ocultase algo? ¿Ella ha hecho eso? Recordó el comentario de hace algunos días por parte de ella y Brave. Se sintió algo molesto, al ver como era que Brave le ayudaba con Física, se supone, que era él, quien le ayudaba._

_-Si.- Termino contestando tras unos segundos meditándolo. -Me molestaba que este cerca de él.- Susurro inconscientemente._

_El faraón se rió ante lo obvio que podía llegar a ser el chico._

_-Eso se llaman...- Negó suavemente con la cabeza, sería mejor que él lo averiguara por si solo. -Es su cumpleaños, ¿cierto? Si aun tienes dudas sobre lo que sientes, pasa tiempo a solas con ella.- Tras esas palabras, se retiro dejando solo al pensativo Fudo._

Después de eso, había pedido de favor a Rua y Ruka que cooperaran con el, claro sin decirles el motivo verdadero. Además, lo del museo realmente se había cancelado, así que la invitaría a otro lugar. A uno de esos lugares, donde ella nunca había estado.

-_3:30 PM.- _Pensaba. Realmente era tarde. Esperaba que la pelirroja siguiera esperando. Faltaba poco para llegar. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr.

* * *

><p>Observo el reloj que estaba en ese gran lugar y suspiro. Había muchas personas, más que nada parejas. Se sentía un poco incomoda, ella nunca había estado en un parque de diversiones, se sentía, realmente fuera de lugar. Además, se preocupaba por la tardanza de los pequeños. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando cuando fue detenida.<p>

-Linda señorita, ¿por qué tan sola?- Dos chicos, de aparentemente su edad se acercaron a ella.

-_No de nuevo.- _Pensó ella. Frunció levemente el ceño, si les ignoraba, seguramente le harían algo, si contestaba mostrando su enojo, probablemente, molestarían mas.

-¿No desea acompañarnos?- Pregunto el acompañante. Trato de calmarse, ser amable, y de alguna forma, conseguir alejar a esas personas.

-Espero a alguien.- Contesto simplemente, esperando que se fueran y le dejaran tranquila.

-No lo parece hermosura, ven a divertirte con nosotros.- El que le hablo primero, sujeto su mano en un intento de llevarla con ellos.

-He dicho que no.- Jalaba su brazo tratando de liberarse de su agarre, solamente logrando que el sujeto, aplicara más fuerza.

Algunas personas veían sin hacer nada, pensando que era una pelea entre pareja. Y cuando lo dio todo por perdido, cuando se odiaba y maldecía mentalmente por ser tan débil en momentos como esos.

-Creo que ha dicho, que no.- Sus emociones volvieron, la esperanza y la felicidad le invadió. Esa voz, _su _voz, _él_ estaba allí.

-Yusei...- Susurro con lagrimas amenazando salir de sus almendrados ojos.

* * *

><p>Había corrido tan rápido como podía, a los metros de distancia, observo como conversaba con dos personas desconocidas, más al ver como era llevada por la fuerza, no lo soporto más.<p>

Cansado, totalmente agotado, llego justo a tiempo para defenderla. No permitiría que nada malo le pasara de nuevo. No después de todas esas veces, en que ella a estado en peligro y él sin hacer nada.

Noto cuan aliviada estaba de que él estuviera ahí, la escucho susurrar su nombre, y ver como sus ojos querían llorar. Ella tenía miedo. Sabía que era fuerte, pero seguía siendo, una chica.

Aparto bruscamente al sujeto, que inmediatamente, tras ver fulminante mirada del ojiazul, sintió como se le heló la sangre, no debía buscarse problemas con ese tipo de chicos. Se fue rápidamente con su amigo, antes de que ese chico se arrepintiera de dejarlo ir así como así y terminara mal parado.

* * *

><p>-Aki.- Susurro acercándose a la pelirroja, que tras escuchar su nombre, se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro, abrazandolo.<p>

-Yusei...- Volvió a susurrar ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del moreno, escuchando levemente, los rápidos latidos de tal órgano vital.

-Tranquila, no paso nada. Lamento llegar tarde.- Se disculpo él, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se aparto un poco de ella, para mirarla a la cara, y limpiar esas transparentes lagrimas de su blanco rostro. Espero a que ella se tranquilizara, no le importaba ser el centro de atención. No le importaban esas miradas de personas ajenas a la situación. Tampoco el que murmuraran cosas que no eran. Simplemente le importaba ella.

-_Ya veo porque eras Faraón, Atem.- _Sonrió irónico ante su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la joven Izayoi se calmo, miro a Yusei, buscando saber que hacia en ese lugar, se supone que eran Rua y Ruka quienes deberían estar con ella.<p>

-Rua y Ruka están con los demás, investigando.- Contesto ante la interrogante mirada que tenía Aki.

-Entonces debemos...-

-Ir a divertirnos.- Le ofreció su mano, para que así, entraran al parque, y pasaran, un buen día descubriendo nuevos sentimientos.

* * *

><p>-Finalmente.-<p>

-Es ella.-

-Sin duda alguna, pero, tendremos que separarla de su príncipe.-

-Espero tengas un buen plan...Marik.-

-Por supuesto que lo tengo.- Sonrió con malicia, volviendo su vista, a la pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

**Y** aun que el capitulo no me gusta mucho, me gusta el final. xD Soy Tan Mala ~

Boys and Girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween...a no verdad _

Whatever! Tuve problemas con el capitulo, y sigo diciendo que no me gusta D: pero well, lo dejare a su criterio.

Ademas, como estuve adaptando la cancion **Clear Mind** la que sale siempre que Yusei va a realizar un **Accel Synchro** *-* por andar con la cancion, se me iba la onda con el fic xD pero bueno, no dire mucho bla bla esta vez.

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: C**reo que fui demasiado obvia. xD Pero igual, pudo ser Brave. (?) Aquí esta el capitulo, ya he mencionado por que actualizo tan rapido, _I Love You Free Time ~ _Temporal, se termina el 8 de Noviembre Dx I hate you University. Espero te gustara el capitulo 8D

**Anzu Hyuga: O**h hermoso Faraón ~ *-* Muy pronto sabremos mas sobre los malvados planes de Marik y Bakura. Muchas gracias por la idea de los duelos, puede que asi lo haga. Espero te guste el capitulo, y la participacion que tuvo Atem. xDU

**Aki-nee.19: S**oy floja para leer tambien, menos fanfics, los amo. xD Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Se lo que es andar metida leyendo fics, mi tool bar de Chrome, esta llena de marcadores sobre paginas de Fanfics xDU Las cuales no puedo revisar muy seguido e_e Y aqui el capitulo ewe

**UchihaDiana: H**ermana gemela perdida! ~ *-* (?) Lo que es Bakura y Marik son lindos ambos. D: Aun que la mirada de Yami Bakura da miedo xD Prefiero su lado tierno y violable como dijo una amiga. xD Suerte tienes, que estuviera terminando el fic, cuando llego tu comentario. xDU Aquí tienes, y anda, que sigo esperando tu historia, yo ando viendo si hago algun song fic. Lol

**Y **es todo! Gracias por leer *-* Mi Lovear Mucho. (?) Aun que no se decir _Divertise_ en Spanish (?)

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	6. Chapter II: Plans Part II

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algun dia, comprare a Yusei)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**-¿C**uál es el plan, Marik?- Los invasores del pasado, se encontraban observando desde las sombras, a todas las personas que alegre e inocentemente, paseaban por el parque.

-Deberías ser un poco más sensato, Bakura.- Dijo con visible sarcasmo.

-No estoy para tus juegos.- El peliblanco se escuchaba visiblemente molesto.

-Ni yo para los tuyos.- Contraataco el moreno, poseedor del _Centro del Milenio. -_Enviaremos a esta simple humana a que haga el trabajo.- Agregó. -Una simple, distracción, siento que el Faraón, ya esta aquí.- Molestia denotaba su voz.

Ambos se ocultaron nuevamente entre las sombras, dejando a su marioneta el resto del trabajo.

* * *

><p>-¿Han encontrado algo?- Ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a las personas, nada fuera de lo normal estaba pasando por Neo Domino City.<p>

-Nada.- Contesto Crow bostezando.

-Bakura y Marik se mueven entre las sombras.-

-Seguramente están usando a la amiga de Jack para hacer sus fechorías.- Agregó el faraón al comentario de Yugi.

-¡No es mi amiga!- El joven Atlas se encontraba terriblemente irritable en esos momentos.

Atem y Yugi, solamente se miraron entre si negando ante el comentario del rubio. Todos tenían problemas para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Claro, por eso no estas preocupado por Carly.- Dijo burlón Crow.

-Y por eso no despega la vista de la ciudad.- Agrego en el mismo tono Joey.

Ante tales comentarios, el joven Atlas, prefirió ignorarlos. Ella no era su _amiga _era una _plebeya. _Que cambio la forma de ver el mundo de un Rey, y un Rey, siempre protege a su _pueblo_. Pero en caso de que se llegara a tratar de Crow, lo dejaría morir felizmente sin dudarlo.

-Guarden silencio.- Exclamo el _CEO _molesto por comentarios absurdos. Quería terminar con la misión que tenía y regresar a su hogar. Seguramente el trabajo se le estaba acumulando a toneladas.

-Tranquilo Kaiba, Bakura y Marik no tardan en cometer un error.- Trato de animar el faraón y lo único que recibió fue la tosca mirada del castaño.

-Creo que ya lo cometieron.- Dijo Ruka de la nada, llamando la atención de todos. La pequeña indico una de las pantallas. Bruno rápidamente paso la imagen al monitor mas grande, donde todos se quedaron observando, en silencio. Jack fue el primero en reaccionar y salir de ese lugar. Era Carly.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- Pregunto Rua viendo como se iba Jack.

-Mejor observemos.- Fueron las palabras del propio Crow. De anda servia ir, sin saber que pasaría.

-Así podremos ver si aparecen, desde aquí.-

-¿Sera posible entrar a la red y tomar todas las cámaras del parque?- Pregunto Yugi a Bruno.

-No hay ningún problema, pero la red de la seguridad, siempre esta protegida.- Contestó mientras comenzaba a acceder a las cámaras.

-No es anda complicado.- Agregó Crow. -Normalmente siempre es un duelo.-

-¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- Pregunto Joey sin entender.

-Son duelos, donde tienes que ganar en un turno.- Ruka seguía observando a Carly, para así no perderle de vista, si pudiera contactar con Yusei o Aki para advertirles.

-Eso suena divertido.- La sonrisa del faraón y también de Kaiba, se hizo presente ante el reto.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas seguro de que debemos estar aquí?- Era la quinta vez que Aki hacia la misma pregunta.<p>

-No pasara nada, tranquila y diviértete en tu día.- Estaban parados en el centro del parque, viendo a las personas pasar. -¿A donde quieres ir primero?- Yusei encontraba algo divertido lo que pasaba. Aki se veía realmente nerviosa, aun que en sus ojos veía un brillo adorable, por descubrir un mundo nuevo.

-Yo...no lo sé.- Contestó sin dejar de voltear a todos lados.

-Los juegos no se irán, Aki.- Realmente se estaba divirtiendo a cuestas de ella.

-No es eso.- Dirigió su vista una vez mas entre las personas. -Pensé haber visto a Carly.- Dijo finalmente. Yusei le miro sorprendido.

-_Están aquí.-_ Sería mejor estar alerta. -Vamos.- Una vez mas, tomo la mano de la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a los juegos mecánicos, donde seguramente, se divertirían y olvidarían un poco la situación en la que estaban.

* * *

><p>Jack había llegado al parque donde se supone Carly debería de estar. Inmediatamente llamo la atención de los presentes, pero poco le importaba.<br>Al instante, a su mente, llegaron imágenes de la vez que ambos estuvieron juntos. Como ella, trataba de hacerle olvidar el mal camino por donde neciamente, había caminado.

Sus propio cuerpo se movía solo, iba de un lugar a otro buscándola. Entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar, no iba a contestar, pero podría ser ella.

Su esperanza se fue, al ver que era Ruka.

-¿Qué?- Contesto molesto de verse interrumpido en su busqueda.

-Carly va tras Yusei y Aki.- Dijo la pequeña ignorando la forma en que Jack le trato, entendía que estaba molesto, pero ella no era la responsable.

-¿Por dónde?- Pregunto el rubio mirando a todas partes.

-Se dirigen a la casa de los sustos.- Escucho las asustadas voz de Joey y Rua. No lo penso mas y corto la comunicación, para dirigirse a un directorio del parque y buscar la dirección exacta de la casa de los sustos.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas segura de que quieres entrar Aki?- Burla, Yusei no hacía mas que burlarse en su cara. Por temor a tartamudear, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.<p>

-Entonces, vamos.- El pelinegro caminaba enfrente de Aki, la cual miraba a todos lados, aun que no se veía mucho por la oscuridad.

Entraron a una habitación, donde la puerta se cerro, y el piano comenzó a sonar. Yusei se acerco a verlo, dejando a Aki atrás

-Interesante.- Soltó al aire, mientras observaba el objeto.

Aki intento ignorar el comentario de Yusei, y quiso salir de allí, por lo que intento abrir la puerta.

-Yu-yusei.- Susurro mientras trataba de encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad.

-Dime.- Sintió como la pelirroja salto en su lugar. Tal vez le hablo demasiado cerca, pero no pudo evitar reírse y sentir como ella le golpeaba el hombro en forma de reproche. -Lo siento.- Dijo simplemente, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. -Creo que se atasco.- Pudo jurar que Aki dejo de respirar por unos segundos. -¿Tienes miedo?- No podía verla del todo, pero veía que se abrazaba a si misma, en un intento de protección.

Ella no contesto, simplemente cerro sus ojos, esperando que todo terminara. Desde pequeña había odiado los lugares oscuros. Le traían malos recuerdos.

Pronto sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros. Yusei le había puesto su chaqueta, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso.

-Ven.- Entre las penumbras, pudo tomar la mano de la pelirroja, y sentarla a su lado. -No te pasara nada, lo prometo.- Dijo suavemente, tratando de calmarla. La abrazo, obligandola a apoyarse junto a él, y así, tenerla mas cerca. Lo que no pudo evitar, fueron los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Gracias.- Susurro ella, apoyándose contra su pecho y relajándose totalmente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando escucharon ruidos afuera. Yusei fue quien se levanto primero indicándole a Aki que no se moviera, he intento nuevamente en abrir la puerta. Se apoyo en la puerta y escucho ruidos extraños.

-Estas buscando en el lugar equivocado.- Escucho una voz junto a él. Se giro bruscamente, parándose frente a Aki. No importaba cuanto enfocara su vista, no se podía ver mucho.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-No te importa.-

-En todo caso, no venimos por ti.- Esa voz provenía...¿detrás de él?

-Gracias por entregarnos a la chica pacíficamente, Fudo Yusei.- Risas y un grito.

-¡Aki!- Grito al darse cuenta...demasiado tarde. Ella, ya no estaba.

Las luces se prendieron, y en el suelo, solamente vio, el peluche que había ganado para ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y golpeo la pared.

De nuevo, ante sus propios ojos...se la habían llevado.

-¿Disculpe esta bien?- Personas encargadas de la atracción habían entrado debido al extraño mal funcionamiento que tuvieron por primera vez en años.

No dijo nada. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida, y paso al lado de la persona que le había hablado, y salio rápidamente de allí. Tenia que encontrar a Aki.

* * *

><p>Estaba cerca de la atracción cuando la vio. De espaldas, esa cabellera verde.<p>

-¡Carly!- Grito el joven Atlas, pensó que ella no se detendría como la vez pasada, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver como ella se detenía.

-¡Jack!- Dijo ella tan alegre como si nada hubiera pasado.

Corrió hacia ella sujetandola por los hombros.

-¿No te paso nada?- Pregunto un tanto alterado.

-¿De que hablas Jack?- Pregunto un tanto dudosa. Jack se comportaba de forma extraña.

El rubio solo suspiro rendido. No tenía remedio. Iba a darse media vuelta e irse, cuando vio a Yusei salir de aquel lugar. Y lo noto. Su mirada fría.

-Yusei.- Llamo el rubio.

-La tienen.- Dijo simplemente. Jack entendió inmediatamente.

-Entonces, ellos querían...-

-Nos usaron, caímos en su trampa.- Se miraron entre ellos, ignorando la mirada confusa de Carly. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Regresemos con los demás.- Fueron las palabras de Jack. Tras el asentimiento de Yusei, Jack, tomo a Carly, iría con ellos, aun que eso incluyera contestar las miles de preguntas que ella tenía. Yusei se fue al taller por su D-Wheel, y luego dirigirse al laboratorio de Kaiba.

* * *

><p>-Así que...eso paso.- Tras explicar los hechos, sus amigos quedaron en total silencio.<p>

-Tenemos que buscar a Aki-nee-chan.- Rua se encontraba también molesto al igual que los demás.

-No podemos hacer mucho, si no sabemos lo que quieren, donde estan, o el por qué la buscan a ella.- Dijo el faraón tratando de razonar un poco.

-Probablemente sea por _eso.- _Dijo Crow.

-¿Eso?- Pregunto Joey.

-Aki-nee-chan es una _psycho duelist.-_

_-_Los psycho duelist pueden transmitir el efecto de las cartas, el dolor, el daño, es real.- Agrego Bruno.

-Pero, pensé que Izayoi había perdido esa habilidad.-

-No, cuando luchamos contra Sherry y todo comenzaba a derrumbarse, _Black Rose Dragon _nos salvo.-

Yusei había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras de Crow. El no sabía absolutamente, nada de eso.

-Eso no explica el para que la necesitan.- Joey comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza, de solo pensar lo que tramaban aquellos dos.

-¿Y si salimos a buscar?- Propuso Rua.

-Es lo mismo que estar aquí adentro.- Contestó Kaiba quien seguía monitoreando la ciudad.

Silencio nuevamente.

Yugi miro a los presentes. Se sentían mal de que faltara una amiga, y no podían hacer nada para buscarla. Entonces fijo su vista en esa extraña chica, que había llegado con Jack.

-Te llamas Carly, ¿verdad?- Ante el asentimiento de la chica, Yugi continuo. -¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te paso?- Es verdad, ella había estado con Bakura y Marik.

-Bue-bueno yo...- Realmente no recordaba nada. Luego de que Jack le explicara todo lo sucedido y hacerle jurar que no escribiría o diría algo sobre Yugi y sus amigos, ella intento recordar como había terminado en manos enemigas, pero no recordaba nada. Negó suavemente con la cabeza sintiéndose realmente mal por no recordar nada.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, un silencio nada agradable.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya recordé donde estaba!-

**· **

**·**

**·**

**A**merican Al Habla!

Y ahi la dejo. xD Creo que no es tan largo como los otros capitulos, pero es que me entretuve escribiendo un one-shot de esta pareja. :D Y bueno, realmente no sabía que mas poner. (?) Espero les guste el capitulo. *-* Mi ser feliz por sus lindos comentarios del capitulo anterior :3

**UchihaDiana: P**ues creo que el príncipe cambio los caballos por un D-Wheel y en vez de ser blanca como mínimo, es roja. xD Los malos son malos y sexys. (?) Son, terriblemente sexy's. (?) Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, aun que miraras doble xD agradezco el comentario ya sabes :3 ¡Y sigo esperando!

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: T**engo que decir la verdad. No se como va a terminar esto. Así que no se si Aki matara a todos con sus poderes. (?) Puede que si, puede que no. Ya veremos como termina. xD Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, aun que a mi rara vez me gusta como terminan mi historias. Comienzo con algo en la mente, pero termino escribiendo otras cosas. xDU Anyways.

**Anzu Hyuga: P**robablemente Yusei hubiera recordado a Aki, luego del mes, no la semana. (?) Y es que, todo el trio de amigos en estas sagas, son iguales xDU El que se cree su majestad, el burlon y el lider serio super sexy *¬* pero ni nos quejamos, asi los amamos. xD Aun que de Jack jamas me espere lo de Ramen, no supero eso. (?) Es como si hubieran matado mi imagen sobre Kaiba, lo humillare asi, y me reire igualmente. (?)  
>Y bueno, hablamos del sexy faraón, el no usa la violencia, por eso uso lo que mejor sabe usar, ademas de un duelo, las palabras. xD<br>Ah! Y lo que puse en ingles, la cancion de "This is halloween" de la conocida pelicula "Nightmare Before Christmas" ya sabes, "Noche antes de Navidad- Pesadilla antes de Navidad- El extraño mundo de Jack" xDU

**nemesisdea: E**l faraón, todas tenemos problemas con el lindo faraón xD No pude evitar el juntar a Kaiba y Jack, son el uno para el otro, de hecho me imagine una conversacion entre ellos.

-...-

-...-

-...-

**-Media hora despues.-**

-Fue bueno conversar contigo Kaiba, Adios-

Super fail xD y no dudo que pase. (?)

**B**ueno, eso es todo! Nos veremos! Peace! (?)

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	7. Chapter II: Plans Part III

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algun dia, comprare a Yusei)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**-¡H**ola equipo 5D's!- Brave entro al taller notando que estaba totalmente vació. -¿Ah?-

-Parece que no están en casa.- Comento Dragan entrando tras el pelirrojo.

-Seguramente están ocupados con ese problema.- Contesto algo serio Brave. Suspiro cansado, tendría que llamar a Crow.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el laboratorio Kaiba era algo tenso, cada uno de los presentes se encontraba divagando en su propio mundo, pensando en una forma de llegar a Marik y Bakura, sin que se dieran cuenta.<p>

Un sonido. Un teléfono. Crow.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo algo nervioso ante la mirada de todos. -¡Yo!- Dijo a forma de saludo.

-¡_¿Dónde demonios están?- _La nada alegre voz de Brave se escucho del otro lado del aparato.

-Tranquilo, no eres mi madre.- Contestó algo molesto el pelinaranja, volteo a mirar a los presentes, tras unos segundos, de muy mala gana, Kaiba accedió a que quien-sea-que-fuera con quien Crow hablara, podría entrar. -Toma nota de la dirección que te daré, trae al resto de tu equipo.- Tras las indicaciones de Crow, y colgar, salio a esperar al **Team Ragnarok.**

-¿Qué haremos?- Se aventuro a preguntar Joey.

-Con la información de Carly, podríamos tratar de localizarlos.- Dijo Atem.

-Imposible.- La seriedad de Yusei, dejaba mucho que desear. -En Neo Domino City, no hay un lugar como el que ella esta describiendo.-

-Es duro decirlo, pero, Yusei tiene razón.- Bruno seguía junto a Seto, revisando cada zona.

-Entonces...- Pauso unos segundos Ruka. -Si no esta dentro de Neo Domino City, ¿está fuera?-

-Es lo más sensato y obvio, que he escuchado hasta el momento.- El CEO que seguía con sus ojos en las pantallas, no evitaba escuchar la conversación. -Y solamente conocemos un lugar en el mundo con esas características.-

-¡No pueden estar en Egipto!- Dijo Joey molesto.

-Ademas, conocemos un lugar asi que sigue aquí.- Ante las palabras de Yugi, todos los presentes voltearon a verle.

-No te refieres a...-

-El museo.- Dijo simplemente.

-No es posible.- Expreso Jack.

-De hecho lo es.- Por primera vez, Carly, se atrevía a llevarle la contra a Jack Atlas. -Di-digo...- Ante la mirada atemorizante del rubio, se puso nerviosa y se le dificultaba hablar.

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.- Animo Joey.

-El problema, sigue siendo el como acercarnos.- El faraón que hasta el momento había estado escuchando en silencio, tomo la palabra. -Si están en ese lugar, no podemos arriesgarnos.-

-¡Cierto!- Dijo Rua de repente, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había mantenido la boca cerrada. -El museo, iba a dar una exposición, ¿recuerdan?- Yusei, Bruno y Ruka asintieron, ya que los demas, no sabían sobre eso.

-¿Una exposición? ¿Sobre qué específicamente?- Interrogo el faraón.

-El origen del duelo de monstruos.- Contesto el menor.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Grito el rubio Joey.

Rua chillo ante el regaño de los mayores.

-N-no sabía que podría ser un dato importante.- Trato de defenderse.

-Joey, no es culpa de Rua.- Salio a su defensa Yugi.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver el tema del museo, con el escondite de Bakura y Marik.- Comento Ruka.

-El duelo de monstruos, fue creado por **Maximillion Pegasus **en la época de Yugi y Kaiba, pero era jugado por los mas grandes faraones de la antigüedad.- Comenzó a relatar Atem a los atentos gemelos.

-Faraón, ¿estas insinuando que ellos buscan los artículos del milenio en esta época?- Pregunto Yugi.

-No estoy seguro Yugi, pero tendremos que averiguarlo.- Contesto serio el faraón.

-No tendrán que buscar mucho.-

-Brave.- Dijo en forma de saludo Yusei.

-No puedo creer que nos dejen fuera de esto, se están llevando toda la acción y gloria de nuevo.- Reprocho el pelirrojo.

Crow y Brave habían entrado, tras ellos venían Dragan y Harald. Tras las nuevas personas involucradas, hicieron las debidas presentaciones, y contaron lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Brave no pudo evitar expresar su enojo y solamente miro a Yusei con reproche, culpándolo totalmente.

-Brave.- Tras el llamado de Crow, y ver la negativa que le hacía, bufo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal parece que por tantas cosas, han olvidado el torneo.- Harald que hasta el momento había mantenido la compostura como sabio líder que era, había hablado.

-¿Torneo?- Pregunto Joey.

-**World Racing Grand Prix, **también conocido como **WRGP**.- Había comenzado Crow algo serio en él, realmente, por tantas cosas en los últimos días, habían olvidado el torneo.

-Es un torneo en equipo en D-Wheels.- Siguió Yusei a la explicación del pelinaranja.

-Realmente olvidamos el torneo y las preparaciones.- Bruno se había unido a la conversacion.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Interrogo Dragan.

El ambiente se notaba algo tenso.

-Un momento.- Kaiba que no había dicho nada, llamo la total atención de todos los presentes. -No entraste diciendo que no tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo, ¿a qué te referías?- El joven _CEO _miraba seriamente a Brave, quien volvió a su alegre actitud.

-Ah eso. Como recordaran, el museo fue cerrad hoy por causas desconocidas, investigando por algunas partes...-

-Brave, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?- Harald miraba acusadoramente a Brave, y es que era bien sabido, el amor que tenia Brave por los tesoros.

-Es-es-espera Ha-harald...- La pregunta no sabía como responderla totalmente.

-Dejen el asunto para después, y responde a la pregunta de Kaiba.- Ante el comentario, Brave dirigió una feroz mirada a Yusei.

-Como decía.- Carraspeo un poco su garganta antes de seguir hablando. -Tal parece que las personas del museo salieron sin ninguna razon. Los dueños del museo y de la exposición, dijeron que quieren mantener todo en secreto por un tiempo mas.-

-Eso no explica mucho.- Comento algo desanimado Joey.

Brave solamente sonrió con ironía.

-Dejenme presentarme de nuevo. Mi nombre es Brave, soy cazador de tesoros. No hay tesoro en el mundo del cual no sepa algo.-

-Y lo dices con tanto orgullo como si fuera algo normal.- Dijo por lo bajo Crow.

-Entonces, ¿sabes sobre estos artículos?- Yugi mostro su rompecabezas a Brave, quien mostró su rostro sorprendido.

-El famoso _Rompecabezas del Milenio _una de las siete antiguas piezas del faraón mas grande y respetado de Egipto.- Volteo a mirad a Atem, él mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -Lo ultimo que supe de estas piezas, era que estaban bajo la protección de la corporación Kaiba.- Brave cambio su vista de Atem al castaño, que había estado escuchando todo.

-Eso quiere decir...-

-Podemos ir a Kaiba Corp por los articulos.- Completo Crow por Joey.

-No lo creo.- Ruka miro a los presentes.

-Era Kaiba Corp quienes son dueños de la exposición.- Continuo Rua por su hermana.

-Si Bakura y Marik obtienen todas las piezas, podran causar grandes problemas.- Atem se encontraba un tanto pensativo, tratando de buscar el objetivo real de sus enemigos.

-No del todo.- Esperanza tal vez era lo que Brave traía en sus palabras. -No todos los artículos están con ellos. Tengo entendido que Kaiba Corp solamente tenía tres de los siete.-

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- Pregunto Yugi.

-...No lo sé.- Contesto simplemente Brave.

-En momentos así...no ayudas Brave.- Dijo Dragan un tanto decepcionado.

-Tenemos suficiente información. Sera mejor descansar un rato.- Propuso el faraón.

-Iré por algo de comer, no hemos comido en todo el día.- Crow se puso de pie y fue seguido por Brave para ayudarle.

* * *

><p>-Yusei.- Tras la partida de Crow y Brave, Harald se acerco a Yusei, quien se notaba realmente...mal. -No fue tu culpa.- Trato de animarlo.<p>

-Supongo que no es momento de pensar en responsables.- Suspiro, y miro a su alrededor. -Algo tenemos que hacer, y evitar todo esto.-

-Recuerda, que tienes esos lazos, que siempre proteges, Yusei.- El ojiazul simplemente asintió, ahora se sentía, un poco mejor, pero no podía evitar pensar y preocuparse por Aki.

* * *

><p>-Es hora.-<p>

-No puedes esperar, ¿cierto Marik?-

El tono sarcástico con el que Bakura hablo, no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero luego se ocuparía de él.

-Tenemos que ir a recuperar a nuestra presa, y nuestra princesa vendrá con nosotros.- Marik sujeto a la pelirroja que tenia su mirada opaca y sin vida. -Es hora de ir a saludar a nuestro faraón.- Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Marik, solo significaba una cosa, _diversión._

* * *

><p>Crow y Brave habían llegado con algo de comida rápida para todos, aun con las quejas y reclamos tanto de Jack como Seto, terminaron comiendo sin decir nada más.<p>

Todo era silencio. Jack que comía cerca de Carly, la noto extraña. No había mencionado nada de ninguna exclusiva, ni asaltado con preguntas tontas a los visitantes del pasado. Nada.

Vio como ella se puso de pie, y mientras el resto trataba de conversar de cosas triviales, para olvidar lo pasado ese día, él no pudo no ver como ella salia del lugar. Decidió seguirla, y tras unos segundos, escucho una explosión proveniente de afuera. Corrió rápidamente, y tras salir al parque lo que vio, no le gusto para nada.

* * *

><p>El resto había salido tras escuchar la explosión, primero vieron al Atlas, quien miraba con sorpresa a las personas frente a él.<p>

-Que cálida bienvenida.-

-Bakura.- Dijeron Atem y Yugi al mismo tiempo.

-Faraón, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿nos extrañaste?- Marik había aparecido junto a Bakura. Ambos portaban capas negras, que solamente dejaban ver sus cabezas.

-Jamás pensamos que nos seguirían hasta aquí, supongo que fue el gran Kaiba quien por accidente los trajo aquí.-

-Atrévete a repetir eso, idiota.- Kaiba quiso poder invocar a su _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules _y hacer callar a Bakura, quien solamente se reía en su cara.

-No creo que quieran pelear justo ahora.-

-Están en desventaja.- Dijo Bakura.

-Porque no se presentan de una vez.- Harald sabía quienes eran, pero era necesidad de ganar tiempo y poder estudiar más el comportamiento.

-Vaya, tenemos nuevos héroes.- El sarcasmo de Bakura, estaba comenzando a molestar a mas de uno.

-Somos Bakura y Marik, sabemos quienes son. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Harald, Brave, Dragan, Rua y Ruka.-

-No se metan en nuestro camino.- Marik estaba siendo totalmente serio, -No querrán terminar como ellas.- Tras esas palabras, tanto Aki como Carly, aparecieron, portando la misma vestimenta negra.

-¡Aki!-

-¡Carly!-

Gritaron los presentes.

-Ni lo intenten, parece que no conocen mi poder.- Dijo Marik.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto el faraón molesto.

-¿Qué tal si lo descubren?- Bakura se estaba divirtiendo totalmente con la situación.

-Durante el **WRGP II **así sera mas divertido. Por ahora, solamente veníamos a saludar y recuperar a nuestro juguete.- Decía el peliblanco refiriendose a Carly, mirando la atenta y agresiva mirada del rubio Atlas.

-¡¿Qué es lo que planean?- Crow, Joey y Brave intentaron acercarse, pero sintieron una especie de barrera que los alejo totalmente.

-Lo sabrán pronto, así sera mas divertido, pero antes de irme...- Marik, jalo a la pelirroja, sujetándola de la cintura, tomando posesión de sus labios, ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes. Tras unos segundos saboreando los labios de la pelirroja, paso su lengua por sus labios, mirando directamente a Yusei, invitandolo a rebelarse en su contra. -No me gusta el dulce pero...- Sonrio con ironia y sarcasmo mirando a Aki. -Supongo que se puede cambiar.-

Tras esas palabras, desaparecieron.

-¿Yu-yusei?- Crow miro a su amigo, quien miraba el suelo y apretaba sus puños.

-Yusei- Llamo Atem. -No dejes que te manipulen, la rescataremos.- Poso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, en un intento de apoyo, más sabía que era en vano, podía sentir una pequeña llama de venganza y oscuridad en el interior del joven.

-Esto...no se quedara así.- Jack, dijo lo que todos pensaban. Nadie se metía con Jack Atlas y sus amigos, y sale vivo para contarlo.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**American al habla!**

**O**k, creo que no actualice en días, pero es que mi tortura se adelanto. Tuve un examen por parte del estado de Nevada que es mi tortura, me pone nerviosa el maldito examen y temo no pasarlo, no lo he pasado anteriormente, pero espero...DESEO pasarlo. ;_; Así que pidan a los Dioses que se apiaden de mi, y me concedan el milagro. (?)

Tambien aqui la otra razon **mi mente murio a mitad del capitulo **y no supe como seguirle. eweU asi que ando con que el capitulo esta medio random, como siempre. **ALSO, **tuve un dia genial, sin contar el terrible accidente que paso cuando iba camino a casa de una amiga. Tuve que mentirle a la policia para que me dejara pasar por la calle D: dije que vivia por alli. Sere buscada por el **FBI **o la **CIA **luego. (?)

**UchihaDiana: O**k, lamento la tardanza. xDU Me alegra que ya estés comenzando la historia *u* me da curiosidad saber sobre que tratara, así que estoy impaciente. xD En el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh todo se vale, no hay caballos ni principes, pero si chicos sexys. *-* Algo que ya sabemos. xD Espero te guste el capitulo, y no quieras matarme...otra vez. (?)

**Anzu Hyuga: T**ienes que ver "Nightmare Before Christmas" es una de mis peliculas favoritas, yo la tengo descargada en mi computadora y DVD. (?) Que bueno que te gustara la conti, pero asi como recupero a su plebeya la perdio xD pobre Jack, probablemente me mate. (?)

**nemesisdea: N**o te preocupes, pronto veremos un duelo entre ellos, tengo algo realmente genial preparado para ellos. WAHAHAHHA! (?) Es bueno que se quedaran con la intriga, aun que el capitulo estuviera corto, es a causa del one-shot random que hice de YuseixAki. xD

Algo más, si notaron en el capitulo anterior, use la palabra "pueblo" como algo que defiende un rey, iba a usar otra palabra que se que es la mas concreta, pero olvide como demonios se escribe en español xD le pregunte a un amigo y salio peor que yo xD tuve que preguntarle a mi maestra de español en High School, la palabra era súbditos xD pero well, habia olvidado aclarar eso antes, ahora lo hago. (?)

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Me retiro y tratare de estar actualizando seguido!

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	8. Chapter II: Plans Part IV

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algun dia, comprare a Yusei)_

_- Los fragmentos de la canción tampoco es mía, solamente su versión en español que yo misma adapte, no se si me explico. (?)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**-¿E**stas seguro de esto Bakura?- Por primera vez, dejaba que Bakura se encargara de los planes, y no le agradaba mucho lo que escuchaba.

-Claro, que mejor que vencerlos en su propio juego, y hacerles competir contra nuestros juguetes, ademas.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras se acercaba a los objetos tras la vitrina. -Aun tenemos que buscar el resto de los objetos milenarios.- Agrego molesto.

-No te preocupes, si tu plan funciona, los objetos llegaran a nosotros solos.- Dijo Marik, sentándose.

-¿Qué es lo que planean?-

-¿Ah? No pensé que fueras a librarte de mi control mental tan fácilmente.- Efectivamente, la pelirroja prisionera, se había librado de su control mental, y ahora la tenían prisionera.

-¿Deberíamos decirte nuestros planes?- Soltó al aire Bakura con aire burlón.

-¿Por qué no?.- Dijo Marik. -Aun que lo sepa, nada podrás hacer, ya que no saldrás de nuestras manos.- Marik que se había acercado a ella, le sujetaba el rostro, mientras ella intentaba librarse.

-Aki Izayoi, escucha atentamente, que seras la primera, y única en escuchar nuestro plan.-

-Y tal vez, lo ultimo que escuches.- Agrego Marik.

* * *

><p>-<em>Cuando tengamos los objetos milenarios, podremos controlar el tiempo.-<em>

_-¿Controlar el tiempo?-_

_-Controlando el tiempo, nadie podrá detenernos.-_

_-Y para ello, necesitamos estar presentes en el torneo, donde seguramente aparecerán los actuales dueños estando en un lugar cerrado, Bakura sera capaz de encontrarlos con ayuda de su centro del milenio.-_

_-Y cuando los tengamos todos, podremos deshacernos de ese molesto faraón y sus estúpidos amigos.-_

* * *

><p>Eso había sido todo lo que escucharon.<p>

_Tras la huida de Bakura y Marik, todos quedaron sin saber que hacer o decir. En silencio, solo atinaron a entrar nuevamente al laboratorio, donde el aire podría ser cortado con tijeras. Y seguían, cada uno, perdido en su propio mundo. _

_-No nos queda de otra.- Fue Dragan quien rompió el silencio._

_-No tienen que involucrarse.- Dijo Yusei._

_-No quieras llevarte todo el crédito de nuevo Fudo.- Harald, al igual que su equipo se veían decididos a ayudar también._

_-Seríamos nosotros quienes deberíamos decir que no participaran, pero se ve, que no piensan rendirse.- El faraón junto a sus amigos, habían estado escuchando, y de alguna manera, se vieron reflejados en ellos._

_Nuevamente, habían quedado en silencio. Fue cuando el teléfono de Yusei comenzó a sonar. Tras ver quien llamaba, no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en su rostro, contesto la llamada y tras escuchar las primeras palabras, puso el alta voz para que todos escucharan._

-Por lo menos ahora sabemos que es lo que planean.- Kaiba se mantenía inexpresivo ante la situación.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda al alcalde?- Pregunto Ruka.

-Ese payaso no ayudara mucho, y no sabemos si este bajo el control mental de Marik.-

-Odio decirlo, pero Jack tiene razón.- Comento Crow. -Ademas, probablemente ni cuenta se dieron de que Aki se pudo comunicar con nosotros. Si ellos se enteran de que sabemos...-

-Aki-nee-chan estara en problemas.- El tono de voz de Rua había sonado triste ante las posibilidades.

Y los presentes, nuevamente quedaron en silencio.

-Sera mejor ir a descansar.- Propuso Bruno. Había sido un día extraño. -Se que no es momento, y probablemente no quieran, pero, es mejor a tener la mente confusa.-

-El chico tiene razón.- Dijo Joey levantándose de su lugar. -Además, tenemos que pensar en que decirle a los padres de Aki.-

Hasta el momento, nadie había pensando que decirle a los padres de la pelirroja.

-Yo iré a decirles, ustedes vayan a casa y al taller.- Fueron las palabras de Yusei antes de salir camino a casa de Aki.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba frente a la casa de la familia Izayoi, pensando en que decir, y que no. Como siempre, la señora Setsuko, le abrio amablemente la puerta, con esa sonrisa, que él sabía, no duraría mucho tiempo. Pregunto si el señor Izayoi se encontraba en casa, a lo que ella rápidamente comenzó a pensar cosas que no eran.<p>

-¡Oh querido Yusei! ¿No debería por lo menos estar Aki aquí?- Pregunto ella alegre.

-_Yo más que nadie, deseo que este aquí.- _ Pensó el joven Fudo.

-Dinos Yusei, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Hideo se había dado cuenta, por esa mirada azulina, que lo que iba a decir, no era nada bueno.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios, manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

-Aki fue secuestrada.- Ante sus palabras, la sonrisa de la señora Setsuko, tal y como sabía, desapareció de su rostro, y solamente podía ver, como les exigían una respuesta a lo que el dijo.

Procedió a contarles lo que había pasado en el parque. La mujer había comenzado a llorar a mitad del relato, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Yo...les juro que la traeré de vuelta.- Dijo finalmente Yusei.

El senador que solamente había estado consolando a su esposa, y escuchando las palabras del moreno, dirigió su seria mirada a la azulina.

-Se que así será Yusei.-

* * *

><p>-¿ Están seguros de que Yusei estará bien?- El joven Muto eran quien, al igual que todos, estaban preocupados por Yusei. Las acciones de Marik, el plan de esos dos villanos, no eran de mucha ayuda a la mente de alguien enamorado como él.<p>

-El estará bien.- Dijo Crow.

-Nosotros debemos irnos, pronto oscurecerá.- Dijo Rua seguido por su hermana. Se despidieron de los gemelos, quienes se fueron en sus skates a su hogar.

-Deberíamos pensar en como entrar al museo.- Comento Yugi.

-No.- Atlas había estado serio desde que habían salido del laboratorio, inclusive, cuando Brave se despidió diciéndole ex-rey. -Debemos prepararnos para el **WRGP II**.-

-Jack tiene razón chicos, y nosotros, formaremos un equipo.- Propuso Atem mirando a Yugi y Joey.

-¿Están seguros?- Pregunto Crow. -Ustedes no conocen bien estos duelos, y necesitan un permiso para poder conducir D-Wheels.- Agregó.

-Fuera de eso, necesitarán D-Wheels.- Dijo Bruno.

-Las tendremos.-

-¿Cómo Kaiba?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Iremos a Kaiba Corp.- Dijo el castaño simplemente.

-Sigues con eso.- Dijo molesto el rubio Wheeler.

Jack ya no escuchaba lo que decían, había decidido salir, y despejar su mente. Tomo su Wheel of Fortune, y salio del lugar.

Había perdido a Carly de nuevo, y de nuevo, no pudo hacer nada. ¿Es que solamente a él le pasaban esas cosas? No. Recordó, Yusei vio a un malvado sujeto con planes de dominación mundial, besar a la chica que le gusta. De haber estado en su lugar, no se hubiera podido controlar, a como Yusei lo hizo.

-_Carly...-_ Susurraba al viento. Esta vez, sería la ultima vez, que la perdiera. La recuperaría, y no la dejaría ir, le haría recordar lo que paso durante y después de ese duelo infernal que tuvieron, donde pensó que jamás la recuperaría.

_Crazy, Keep On Driving! Mas rapido que la luz_  
><em>Viajaré, solo por un camino iré, este es mi camino<em>  
><em>Keep On Burning Soul! Tu alma has arder.<em>  
><em>Sin restricciones, como en una pequeña tormenta, no pares<em>  
><em>Vamos!, Clear Mind.<em>

Se había tenido tras escuchar el extraño sonido. Seguramente alguien de esa zona escuchaba la radio. De alguna manera, sentía que esas palabras llenagaban su propia alma luchadora, su _alma ardiente _que nunca se extingue sin importar en que peligro se llegase a encontrar. Siendo hasta esa misma energía, el causante de muchos de sus problemas.

Miro hacia el horizonte, y después al cielo en busca de respuestas, en busca de ayuda. Pero su propia mente traicionera le engañaba, le negaba a dejar de pensar en ella y en los peligros que enfrentarían.

_Dejarás esos tristes días atrás_  
><em>Y arrastrando tu miedo y soledad<em>  
><em>Correrás por estas calles con valentia, y si lloras, Ni Hablar...<em>

Cuanta razón. El jamás lloraría, él no miraría atrás, arrasaría con todo lo que se metiera en su camino. Por eso mismo, no le había dicho nada a Carly. Para evitar que ella se metiera en problemas, pero aun así, ella le buscaba sin parar. Le contaba sus preocupaciones y él como siempre, iba a resolverlas con la excusa de defender su puesto de Rey.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llego a ese lugar. Donde ella, mentalmente, se había despedido de él la primera vez. No se dio cuenta en que momento se había bajado de su D-Wheel, no se dio cuenta, en que momento había llorado su nombre.

-¡_Maldición!- _Se había dicho que no lloraría, pero era lo primero que hacía. Era más idiota que Crow. Por eso no quería conocer esos sentimientos, no quería depender de nadie, y mucho menos alguien como ella. Pero era inútil, había caído en una zona donde no sabía ni que hacer, o como escapar.

_Don't Stop, Keep On Rolling! Ve mas alla del tiempo,  
><em>_Felicidad y con tu vida pagaras. Da un golpe In This Red Zone,  
><em>_Keep On Burning Soul! Mientras yo viva en ti,  
><em>_Incluso si muero, quiero brillar en ti, asi que sin parar,  
><em>_Vamos!, Clear Mind..._

Y nuevamente la imagen de su rostro en su mente.

-_Jack...- _La escuchaba, y sabía que no era producto de su desesperada imaginación.

-_Jack...- _Volvió a escucharla.

-¡Carly!- Grito él a la nada.

-_Jack.- _Y vio su dulce sonrisa. -_Siempre te estare cuidando Jack.- _Y ella...desapareció.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**T**an Tan! Que opinan?

Como había dicho, no sera solamente YuseixAki, también pondre a otras parejas, aun que la principal es el pelinegroxpelirroja. xD Ya sé, no esta muy largo, pero me gusto como quedo, espero también les guste.

Razon por la que tarde con el capitulo. **UchihaDiana **mato mi creatividad con ese one-shot que escribió _; y para rematar el momento emo, escuchaba la cancion **Because I'm Stupid **de **SS501 **asi o mas emo el asunto? xD Pero well, lo supere.

Contestemos Reviews!

**nemesisdea: G**racias por el apoyo, créeme que lo necesito. ;w; Si, se que el capitulo estuvo corto y este también, ya no podre hacerlos largos, por que ahora escribo otra fic AkixYusei también xD Excusas las mias. Lol Anyways, espero que te guste este capitulo. :3

**UchihaDiana: D**e hecho había planeado que Bakura besara a Carly en capitulo anterior, pero salio mejor Aki y Marik. xDU Ya se, capitulo raro, y este esta medio igual. Espero terminaras tus pendientes, y eso. ewe Por cierto, deja de ser mata-esperanzas! D:

**Anzu Hyuga: N**o se si el Spanglish cuente como lengua nativa, espero que si. xD Gracias por la suerte tambien la necesito, mi futuro depende de ese maldito examen! ;w; Se que tarde, pero aqui esta la conti, espero te guste. x3

**Lady Ahome Taisho: E**staba, terminando de agregarle los detalles al capitulo cuando llego tu review xD aquí el capitulo, espero te guste. *u* Y dejar en suspenso a las personas, es una de mis actividades favoritas. :D (?)

Y well, la cancion es la que sale cuando Yusei hace una Accel Synchro,** Clear Mind **de **Masaaki Endoh** pero la adaptación es mía. Es medio cantable, a causa de que es para fandub, y la tengo completa, pero no quise poner toda la canción, porque esas son las partes que mas me gustan de la canción. xD

Es todo, me retiro, ya saben que sus criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas al igual que sus comentarios. :3

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	9. Chapter III: Spiritual Problems Part I

**D**isclaimer:

_-Los personajes que verán a continuación, no son de mi pertenencia. (Algun dia, comprare a Yusei)_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**-Y**eager-sama, tiene visita.- Comunicó su secretaría por el teléfono.

El payaso alcalde, se encontraba a mitad de su comida, sin preguntar si quiera quien era, dio la orden de que dejara entrar a sus desconocidos invitados. Segundos después, su tranquilo almuerzo se fue a la basura.

-Ja-Ja-Ja-Jack A-Atlas.- Dijo temeroso, escondiendo su vaso de ramen.

-Buenos días.- Saludaron las personas entrando tras el joven Atlas.

-Bu-buenos días.- Contestó el alcalde.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda payaso.- Crow, como siempre, seguía sin respetar a quien podría meterlo a la prisión por faltarle al respeto.

El alcalde se acomodo en su asiento y miro a los presentes.

-A ustedes no los había visto antes, y tú me eres terriblemente familiar.- Señalo, hablando de Seto Kaiba.

-Ellos son Yugi, Atem, Joey y...- Crow hizo una pequeña pausa mientras señalaba a los nombrados. -Seto Kaiba.- Dijo finalmente.

-...-

-...-

Silencio.

-Miku-san, ¿qué fecha es hoy?- Yeager, había llamado a su secretaría tras las palabras de Crow.

-Hoy es 13 de Noviembre señor.- Contestó amablemente la mujer. Tras agradecer la información, volvió a los presentes, y grito.

-¿Se-Se-Se-Se...-

-Ya empezó.- Dijo Crow mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¡Si chaparrito!- Intervino Joey, en el tartamudeo del alcalde. -Él es el gran, y poderoso Seto Kaiba.- Dijo sarcástico.

-Silencio Wheeler.- Dijo el CEO molesto. -Necesitamos entrar a mi corporación.-

El alcalde, que finalmente, había salido de su trance, se escandalizo.

-Espera, espera, deja te explicamos lo que sucede.- Dijo Crow. -¿Es seguro este lugar?- Preguntó y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ahora, mudo payaso.

Tras explicar algunas cosas, gritos ya esperados, quedaron en silencio tras el relato contado por Crow y Joey.

-Hmm ya veo, además del honorable Kaiba-sama, tenemos al rey de los juegos, Yugi-sama.- Medito unos segundos. –Pero, ¿no sería mejor que solamente participara un equipo? Los demás podrían preparar una emboscada.- La idea del payaso alcalde no era tan mala, según Crow.

-Recordemos que Marik y Bakura nunca juegan limpio. Nada nos asegura que nos devolverán a la chica de anteojos y a…¡auch!- Exclamo tras sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho. Yugi, le había dado un golpe, tras ver la cara de Jack Atlas.

-Aah…este…- El joven Wheeler, miraba a todos lados buscando palabras para componer el ambiente.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Yusei?- Dijo Yeager intentado remediar la situación.

-¿Yusei?- Preguntaron al aire.

-No sabemos.-

-En todo caso.- Yeager se puso de pie colocando sus manos tras su espalda. –Síganme, iremos a Kaiba Corp.-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haremos en tu corporación, Kaiba?- Pregunto Crow, una vez llegaron al lugar.<p>

-Perfeccionaremos sus D-Wheels. Como no se mucho sobre sus sistemas, será Bruno quien lo haga, pero usara los artefactos de Kaiba Corp, eso nos dará una gran ventaja en esto.- Dijo seriamente el castaño.

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que Marik y Bakura, aprendieron a jugar tan rápido?-

-No estamos seguros de que sepan jugar Yugi.- Dijo Atem. –Seguramente intenten usar a alguien más en su lugar.-

-¿No usaran a sus amigos verdad?- Pregunto Joey.

-Lo dudo, el team Ragnarok, tienen la habilidad de los Dioses, así que probablemente se opongan como Aki.- Contestó Crow.

* * *

><p>Ya en la entrada del gran edificio, el alcalde, paso sin decir nada, los guardias saludaron, respetuosamente, mientras los demás pasaban.<p>

-No ha cambiado mucho.- Joey observaba el gran edificio, y se veía casi igual, que el de su época.

-Silencio Wheeler.- Ordeno Kaiba.

Ya estando dentro, Yeager fue a saludar al actual presidente de la corporación, los demás, obviamente se quedaron fuera esperando. Tras unos minutos, salió el payaso dando la afirmativa de usar la tecnología de Kaiba Corp.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos.- Propuso el faraón. –Mientras unos hacen los arreglos tecnológicos, otros podemos investigar más sobre los ataques de Marik y Bakura. –

-Una muy buena idea Faraón-sama.- Dijo Yeager.

-Con Atem está bien.- Dijo apenado el faraón.

-Bruno y yo nos quedaremos en los laboratorios.-

-Con compañía de Yeager-san.- Agrego el mecánico del team 5D's.

-¿Estarán bien ustedes solamente? ¿Deberíamos llamar a Yusei?-

-No es necesario. Yusei debe estar en busca de algo desde esta mañana.- Jack Atlas, que no había estado muy participativo desde esa mañana. –Yo me quedare también.-

El resto simplemente asintió en silencio. Y salieron del lugar, para ayudar a su amigo pelinegro en la búsqueda, ya sea, de objetos Milenarios o de personas inocentes atacadas por Marik y Bakura.

* * *

><p>-¿Por dónde comenzamos?<p>

-No lo sé Joey.- Contesto Yugi a su rubio amigo.

-¿Y si nos acercamos al museo?- Sugirió el pelinaranja.

-Sería arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos por ellos.-

-¿Hay cámaras fuera del museo?-

-¡Por supuesto que las hay!- Grito Crow ante la pregunta que había hecho el Wheeler.

-Entonces, busquemos victimas, o pistas de la ubicación de los objetos del Milenio.-

Con la decisión ya tomada, y pensando en buscar información sobre los objetos en la biblioteca, observaron dos pequeñas figuras en la lejanía acercándose a donde ellos estaban. Seguramente eran Rua y Ruka.

-¡Chicos!- Y con ese grito lo aseguraron, eran los gemelos.

-Yo.- Dijo Crow en forma de saludo, pero tras ver más cerca a los gemelos pudo notar preocupación en sus rostros, al igual que el resto.

-¿Dónde están Jack y el señor Kaiba?- Pregunto Ruka con notable preocupación en su rostro.

-Estan en el edificio, ¿pasa algo, Ruka?-

-¿Estan solos?- Ahora pregunto Rua.

-No, están con Yeager y Bruno.- Contesto nuevamente Crow.

Los gemelos pudieron por fin, dejar libre el aire que sus pulmones retenían.

-Pueden explicarnos lo que pasa.- Pidió amablemente Yugi.

-Ah…disculpen.- Ruka hizo una leve reverencia ante los mayores, al igual que Rua. –Pero he estado en el mundo de los espíritus.- Dijo la pequeña mostrando nuevamente su preocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Pregunto ahora preocupado Crow.

-¿Mundo de los espíritus?-

-Mi hermana tiene la habilidad de entrar al mundo del espíritu de los monstruos así como hablar, escucharlos y verlos.- Dijo Rua.

-En este momento, hay un Mago Oscuro junto a Atem.- Agrego Ruka. –Un Kuribuh junto a Yugi y…- Tras mirar a Joey su rostro mostro terror, escondiéndose tras su hermano. –Un…dragón negro.- Finalizo.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron asombrados, realmente se imaginaban que algo así pasaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa en el mundo de los espíritus?- Nuevamente pregunto Crow.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo la menor. –Jack y el señor Kaiba no deben quedarse solos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Verán esta mañana estábamos desayunando…-

_-Ruka, ¡date prisa!- Apresuraba el mayor de los gemelos. Ruka realmente tardaba en tomar el desayuno._

_-No me apures.- Protesto._

_Rua se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar con que entretenerse mientras su hermana terminaba de desayunar._

_-Kuribbon.- Dijo ella, interrumpiendo su desayuno, al ver al pequeño espíritu agitado y asustado. -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto ahora preocupada._

_-Kuri Kuri.- Decía el pequeño espíritu._

_-¿Tienes que ir?- Pregunto Rua._

_-Sí.- Contesto simplemente, para así, abandonar el mundo de los humanos a uno, donde ellos no podrían llegar fácilmente._

_Tras llegar a su destino, se dio cuenta, de que estaba en un lugar donde no había estado antes. El lugar era caliente, y había lagos de magma en vez de agua, no había un solo árbol en la zona, todo era…desértico. El cielo era entre negro y rojo. Tenía miedo de estar sola en ese lugar._

_-¿Qu-qué está pasando?- Se pregunto._

_Comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo asustada, cubriendo su cabeza._

_-¡Corran!- Escucho que gritaban a lo lejos, y pudo observar a varios espíritus corriendo de lo que parecía ser una fortaleza._

_Se levanto de donde estaba y corrió a donde aquellos seres corrían sentido contrario. Trato de preguntar qué pasaba, pero todos estaban tan asustados como para contestar. Y nuevamente un temblor. Haciendo que todos gritaran asustados, tan rápido como el temblor paso, los que quedaban, habían escapado._

_Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde todos escapaban. Le daba miedo estar sola, pero tenía la responsabilidad de ayudar y proteger ese mundo._

_-¡Ruka, Ruka!- Escucho la voz de Rua llamándola._

_-Rua.- Dijo ella. –Estoy bien.-_

_-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunto la voz de Rua._

_-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare.- Y con fuerzas renovadas, decidida, siguió a lo que estuviera causando problemas._

_Los temblores cada vez eran más fuertes a medida que se acercaba y ya no quedaba nadie por los alrededores._

_-¿Hay alguien…?- Su pregunta quedo al aire, al ver a dos grandes dragones. -**Red Demon's Dragon.**- Identifico rápidamente al gran y poderoso dragón de Jack Atlas. Pero, ¿y el otro?_

_-¡No!- Grito horrorizada. -Es-e...ese es...-_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**T**an Tan! Que opinan?

Ok, se que me tarde...mas de 2 semanas? xDU Bueno, mi inspiracion para este fic, esta teniendo sus tropezones. Se una noche se me ocurrio una idea magnifica para la continuacion =D y al dia siguiente ya no la recordaba. Leccion aprendida: Anotar mis ideas en el instante que las tenga. Uu

Anyways, ya había tenido dias queriendo subir la continuacion, pero ademas de la inspiracion hoy es "Thanksgiving Weekend" El dia de Accion de Gracias, fue el Jueves por lo que el Miercoles, tuve que pulir mi casa, ademas llegaba mi papá de su trabajo en Utah, el Jueves celebramos, el Viernes fue Black Friday, tiendas a mitad de precio...OFERTAS hasta en la lechuga (?) y ademas fui a Circus Circus donde gane peluches y mi hermano nada xDD oh que pro me siento ewe whatever, hasta hoy sabado fue que escribi y subi. De hecho si se dan cuenta, había comenzado el 13 pero la pause a mitad por que se me fue la idea. ._. Pero ya! a contestar sus mensajes :3

**nemesisdea**: Ya se, esto ya era personal con el anime y conmigo xDD pense que algo pasaria luego de tan awesome batalla entre Jack y Carly *-* pero nada e_e mi venganza contra el anime. (?) Muchas gracias por tus animos, espero pasar ese examen ;w;

UchihaDiana: Di que no te denuncie en Facebook por matar mi inspiracion. (?) Hoy no salio tu Bakura, pero ya lo hara en el siguiente...creo. :DUu

**Anzu Hyuga**: El continua pronto no lo logre, pero ya hay conti. :3 Espero sea de tu agrado y que pronto tengas tiempo libre para hacer todo eso que quieres :3

**klasnic**: Ok, el review mas largo que he recibido y he de decir que lo aprecio muchisimo. Mi madre como toda buen Mexicana, me regaña cuando hablo español y de hecho a veces hasta me aburro del ingles, y ando con el Spanglish o español en general. He vivido en Mexico, por lo que he de ahi mi maña de escribir en español. Todas mis historias son en español por que me gusta mucho y hasta me siento genial cuando puedo hablar en un idioma que otros no entienden. xD  
>Soy una persona de escribir fics de forma lenta, no se el porque pero me gusta eso, y puede que el fic se torne largo a causa de eso, mostrar el como cada personaje ve lo que pasa, y dejarles su personalidad, referente al querido faraón, dentro de poco tendra unos cambios, despues de todo es un fic, una historia alterna para satisfacer a los fans.<p>

Como creo que ya te abras dado cuenta, el fic esta situado luego de **Divine Temple **asi se llama la temporada para mi que vivo en USA no se como se le conoce en español, pero me refiero a que la linea de tiempo esa, no ha ocurrido, y no ocurrira, llore a mares por razones fueras de este mundo cuando mire los capitulos finales. xDU

Y ya es todo, creo que son todas tus dudas...ah! Sobre matar a Bakura...no lo creo posible, **UchihaDiana **me mataria primero antes de hacerle algo al pobre sujeto loco. xDU Le causare daño psicologico como minimo y algo mas, pero no matarlo, y se que ella no leera esto, por lo que puedo estar en paz. (?)

Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por la critica y comentario, a todas muchas gracias :3 I'm so happy *-*

Como ya termine con lo que tenia que decir...ah esperen! Hay mas D: creo que apartir de Lunes actualizare un poco mas seguido, inclusive el Sabado que tenemos juego del **F.C. Barcelona, cumpleaños de David Villa (Mi jugador favorito del Barça 3) y my own birthday *-* **y es que no festejare hasta el Domingo xDD no pregunten porque no festejo en mi propio día. Cosas raras de mis amigos. Ahora si, bye bye!

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


	10. Chapter III: Spiritual Problems Part II

**__**_-Nothing It's Mine ~_

**·**

**·**

**·**

-Entonces, viste al Dragón de Jack y Kaiba ¿Peleando?-

-Como si pelearan por su territorio.- Agrego preocupada Ruka tras explicar lo que miro.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con Kaiba y Jack?- Pregunto Joey. –No es como si fueran a pelear entre ellos.-

-Conociéndolos, probablemente lo hagan.- Yugi, al igual que Ruka tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El carácter de Atlas y Kaiba era parecido, y mucho, el más mínimo malentendido entre ellos, terminaría en una batalla.

-Terminarían peleando por comida, como mínimo por parte de Jack.- Dijo divertido Crow.

-No es momentos para bromas Crow.- Ruka que había presenciado el poder que ambos dragones tenían, era colosal.

-Ok, ok, iremos adentro, y comprobaremos que nada malo está pasando. ¿Ok?- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que los gemelos se tranquilizaran.

Tras el mismo asentimiento por parte del resto del equipo, y calmar inclusive a Yugi, pasaron a regresar a Kaiba Corp, donde vieron a Bruno salir de uno de los laboratorios.

-¿Qué pasa Bruno?- Fue la rápida pregunta de Crow tras ver al visitante del futuro correr a su dirección.

-Jack…Kaiba…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, para que los demás salieran corriendo por donde Bruno había llegado.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del laboratorio, lo que vieron les dejo estupefactos.

-¿Q-qué…?- Ni siquiera el mimo faraón era capaz de decir algo ante el escenario que tenían enfrente.

-Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules…- Susurro Yugi.

El escenario, era indescriptible.

[···]

Yusei Fudo había despertado temprano ese día. Aun que no había dormido mucho, no sentía absolutamente nada, aun después de haber hablado con los padres de la pelirroja, seguía sintiéndose mal, y se sintió peor, tras ver a su mejor amigo llegar tan tarde al igual que él, y con algo que jamás pensó ver en la cara del gran Jack Atlas. Rastro de lágrimas reales.

Era cierto que Jack era orgulloso, prepotente y tenía el ego hasta las nubes y mas allá, pero ya hasta había olvidado, cuando fue la última vez que había visto llorar al orgulloso Atlas.

Tal vez no era culpa de ninguno, las cosas por algo pasaban, eso era lo cierto, y tal vez, solamente era un escarmiento más de la vida, sobre el punto, de que las cosas deben hacerse en su momento, y no dejar que cosas como estas pasaran.

-_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.- _Cuanta razón tenía la persona que dijo esa frase.

Sabía que la peor parte se la estaban llevando Aki y Carly al estar en manos de esos sujetos, que a saber, si les estarán cuidando bien. Lo dudaba.

Pero lo que no dudaba, es que ellas regresarían, todo terminaría pronto. Le diría a Crow que convenciera a Yeager para adelantar el gran evento que es WRGP II, así tanto como Aki y Carly, sus amigos del pasado, podrían regresar a sus hogares, donde seguramente tenían personas esperándoles.

-_Es hora de investigar.- _Tras sus propias palabras, esa mañana salió del taller sin decirle nada a nadie. Buscaría como acercarse a ese Museo.

[···]

-¿Cuándo planean soltarnos?- Aki Izayoi no estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana. Tenía frio y sus manos comenzaban a doler. Carly seguía inconsciente, así que no sabía cómo se encontraba la chica del todo.

-¿Por qué las mujeres se quejan de todo?- Se pregunto a si mismo Marik.

-¿No crees que sueñas demasiado alto, princesa?- Comento burlón Bakura.

-No me llames así.- Respondió molesta. –No nos necesitan más, déjenos ir.-

-Escucha atentamente, que no pienso repetirlo.- Marik ya harto de tantas palabras tan temprano en la mañana, se acerco a la pelirroja tomándola del rostro. –Te quedaras aquí hasta que te necesitemos.-

-En pocas palabras, puede que no te soltemos nunca.-

Ambos morenos comenzaron a reírse de sus palabras, y la desesperación que mostraba la pelirroja.

-_Yusei vendrá…-_ Era el único pensamiento que le mantenía fuerte ante esas personas. –_Se que vendrá.-_

[···]

-¿Has descubierto la ubicación de la balanza del milenio?-

-No, la tumba del faraón no aparece en los mapas tampoco, y en los jeroglíficos no se puede leer mucho.-

-¡Demonios!- Grito molesto Marik. –Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de…-

-Silencio.- Bakura hizo una seña con su mano para que no hablara más. Había notado que Aki se había quedado muy callada, seguramente escuchando de lo que hablaba.

-En todo caso.- Prosiguió Marik omitiendo lo anterior. –Espero que tu idea de usar el WRGP funcione.-

-Claro que funcionara.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo. –Probablemente hasta el faraón participe.-

-Seguramente quiere salvar a sus amigos.-

-Esos tontos jamás regresaran del reino de las sombras.- Y ambos sonrieron con maldad. Esta vez, nada, saldría mal.

[···]

Analizaba su objetivo. El museo. ¿Cómo entrar sin ser visto? Su misión.

Yusei se encontraba analizando el movimiento que tenían las cámaras de seguridad externas del museo, por el momento, era lo único que podía hacer. Aprenderse los movimientos.

-Yusei Fudo.- Sorprendido giro en dirección donde escucho la voz que pronuncio su nombre, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer de extraña vestimenta. –No tiene caso que siga esperando un milagro, joven Fudo.-

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-No es momento de que sepa mi nombre, pero será mejor que se prepare para el torneo, antes de que sea tarde, el destino está marcado…para todos.- La extraña mujer, desapareció ante los ojos azules del pelinegro.

Iba a ignorar las palabras de esa extraña mujer, he iba aventurarse al museo, seria riesgoso, pero ya no podía esperar mucho mas.

No había cruzado ni la mitad de la calle, cuando recibió una llamada, era Crow. Iba a ignorar la llamada, pero probablemente fuera importante.

_-¡YUSEI!_ _– _Crow se notaba desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa Crow? ¿Está todo bien?-

-_Si las cosas estuvieran bien, ¡no te estaría llamando!-_

-¿Cuál es el problema Crow?-

-_Estamos en los laboratorios de Kaiba Corp, Jack y Kaiba…-_ No tuvo que escuchar mas, pasa saber que algo andaba mal, colgó sin decir nada, regreso a su D-Wheel, y salió rumbo a las corporaciones Kaiba. El museo tendría que seguir esperando.

[···]

No tuvo que decir nada a los guardias, pues inmediatamente al verlo le abrieron las puertas, y él entro corriendo. Siguió las indicaciones que le daban los empleados, las cuales no necesito muchas, ya que veía a algunos corriendo dirección contraria a la suya.

-¿Qué esta…?- Yusei Fudo se quedo en silencio, tras cruzar la puerta de metal, dudo que alguien le prestara atención. -¿Qué es…todo esto?- Un escenario inimaginable estaba ante el ojiazul.

[···]

-_Soy el dragón más poderoso, sal de mi territorio.- _

_-Vete de aquí vejestorio dragón.-_

[···]

-Alguien…podría explicarme que pasa.- Pregunto Yusei sin apartar su vista de lo que tenía enfrente.

-No sabemos qué paso.-

-Pero cuando llegamos, tanto Kaiba como Atlas, se encontraban al igual que nosotros.- Completo Crow por Joey.

-Es igual a lo que vi en el mundo de los espíritus.- Dijo Ruka.

Y es que, efectivamente, tanto el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba, como Red Demon's Dragon, se encontraban, discutiendo.

-Esto es tan…-

-¡Comico!-

Las risas de Crow, Rua, y Joey, inclusive Yeager, era lo que ahora se escuchaba en el laboratorio. Atem y Yugi miraban la escena con algo de pena ajena, el faraón intentaba no ver manteniendo su postura seria, mientras Yugi intentaba no reírse al igual que los demás. Atlas y Kaiba no se sabía si estaban sonrojados por la vergüenza o molestos por no poder controlar a sus cartas Ases.

-¡Yusei! Tenemos que hacer algo.- Ruka se mantenía preocupada, habían quedado en shock al ver a tales dragones discutiendo, pero ahora que Yusei los había sacado de sus burbujas, había reacciones y ninguna ayudaba a prevenir algún daño.

-¿Estuviste en el mundo de los espíritus? ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno…-

[···]

_-E-ese…e-ese es…¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!- Lo recordaba de las clases de historia, uno de los grandes dragones, de las cartas más extrañas del mundo, solamente habían cuatro en el mundo, tres de ellos estaban a manos de los descendientes de la familia Kaiba, del otro se desconocía su ubicación totalmente, pero se rumoraba que estaba en manos del Rey de los duelos._

_-Vete de mi territorio.- Red Demon´s Dragon se notaba realmente molesto._

_-"Un alma ardiente como Jack"- Fue lo primero que Ruka pensó._

_-Solamente puede existir un dragón poderoso.-_

_-Por eso te digo que te vayas de mi territorio.-_

_Red Demon´s Dragon se disponía a atacar, Ruka no podía ver eso, tenía que correr y pedir ayuda, pero antes de que algo pasara, Stardust Dragon apareció._

_-¡Stardust Dragon!- Grito ella feliz._

_-Vete de aquí.- Dijo simplemente el dragón de Jack._

_-Basta de peleas innecesarias.- Una quinta voz se hizo presente. Una voz seria y profunda._

_-T-tú… tú eres…-_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Bueno, **no tengo mucho que decir. Ando toda enferma D: y con dolor de cabeza a causa de que hoy no tome cafe xDD pero anyways, aqui les traigo el capitulo -w- como prometi, actualizo un poco mas pronto, continuaciones cortas, pero pronto. xDD bueno, ando con el otro fic tambien **Believe My Voice **asi que es doble chamba ewe_

**_UchihaDiana_**_: Sinceramente, di que no lo matare xDU me hicieron la sugerencia, pero no lo hare...creo. ._. Y yo amo a David Villa (L) El proyecto que tuve en mi clase de Spanish el año pasado fue sobre el. Mi maestra se quedo con la foto que habia imprimido D: pero bueno. u_u_

**_fortuneladystar: _**_Es que en serio que onda con ese manga? D: la sonrisa de Yami Yugi da miedo, Yugi es un pervertido junto con Joey inclusive el abuelito D: Hasta Mokuba es malo. ._. Luego Jack como hijo de Goodwin te quedas asi de WTF? DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx y pues no se que mas pasa luego de la batalla entre Sherly y Aki, a causa de que no estan los demas capitulos, mejor, asi ya no me arruino mas el anime -_-  
>Sobre el español, pues con una madre Mexicana que te dice "A mi no me hables en ingles" te aguantas y a "I speak Spanglish" xDD a veces me arremeda cuando le hablo en ingles, no hay bronca, vivo en USA y se siente genial hablar varios idiomas :3 Espero te guste el capitulo =D<em>

_**Lady Ahome Taisho: **No te preocupes, suele pasar xDD y bueno, aqui tienes el capitulo, espero te guste y estoy esperando tambien por tu actualización. *-* Por los consejos? De nada xD_

**_nemesisdea: _**_Tambien adoro a Iker, pero Villa el rey sin duda. (L) Lo admiro y todo. Bueno, realmente nos veremos el 10 de Diciembre, ya veremos quien gana, aun que ya sabemos la respuesta. **Forever** **Barça (L) **Espero te guste el capitulo y tal vez, tengas tu pelea entre reyes orgullosos xD aun que Kaiba no es el rey. ewe Pero probablemente tengamos pelea. *-*_

_**Anzu Hyuga: **Y bueno, aqui la conti. Si, es mi meta, terminar este fic, y el otro tambien. Ya que nunca los termino. D: Por eso amo mas los one-shots. xD Pero cumplire y le pondre fin a este y I will be happy forever. *-* Aqui las respuestas de porque no pueden estar solos. Tendran su batalla titanica? No se, probablemente. xD hasta yo quiero saber que pasara en el proximo capitulo. :3_

_ Y bueno, no creo que tenga algo mas que decir, creo que es todo. Ah si, comentare aqui algo que olvide pero hice en el otro fic._

_Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para fanfic, no se si hacerla de esta pareja, solamente tengo el argumento, seria algo asi como Cenicienta, pero no tanto.** Una chica que trabaja en un elegante hotel, toma la ropa de una de los huespedes y se hace pasar por una mujer rica, cautivando asi a un joven chico rico, que lo que realmente valora, es el corazon de las personas mas que el propio dinero.**_

_****Espero sus comentarios y que me ayuden a decidir que hacer ;w; pueden opinar por otras parejas, quiero saber su opinión :3_

_**L**ove**Y**a**!**  
><em>


	11. Chapter III: Spiritual Problems Part III

_-Ningun personaje es mio. Si no, hubiera tenido un final mas bonito e_e Y un manga menos traumante. D:_

_- Futuras faltas de ortografía. _

**·**

**·**

**·**

-Entonces apareció el Mago Oscuro, ¿no?- Interrumpió Atem el relato de la pequeña Ruka, la cual simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

-No pensé que los espíritus de las cartas fueran a mezclarse.- Comento Yugi ante el silencio de los humanos, ya que ni Kaiba o Jack podían controlar a sus Dragones.

-Me pregunto…- Yusei saco su deck, y comenzó a revisar carta por carta, hasta dar con la que quería. Yugi y Atem, se dieron cuenta de lo mismo, por lo que Yugi, busco en su deck una carta también. Yusei se acercó a donde Jack estaba, mientras Yugi se acercaba a Kaiba.

-¿Se les ocurrió algo?- La pregunta de Crow era lo que todos pensaban, ¿qué se les había ocurrido?

-¡Stardust Dragon!-

-¡Mago Oscuro!-

Y respectivamente, dos cartas mas aparecieron en el campo donde Red Demon's Dragon y Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules seguían ignorando las ordenes de sus dueños, y más que dueños, amigos.

-Stardust Dragon, ¿podrías ayudarnos?- Pregunto Yusei a su dragón, el cual no necesito escuchar más antes de interponerse ante los dos poderosos dragones.

Todos observaban en silencio, todo quedo en silencio, y de un momento a otro, cuando pensaron que alguna batalla comenzaría, las cuatro criaturas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?- Grito molesto Crow.

-Me esperaba una batalla.- Comento desilusionado Joey.

Ruka suspiro aliviada, mientras Rua comenzaba a hacer comentarios innecesarios.

Aun así, tanto el CEO como el ex-rey, se sentían, molestos.

-No entiendo…que fue lo que paso.- Yusei que se encontraba al lado de Jack, seguía observando el lugar donde su dragón estuvo.

-Las líneas del tiempo se están cruzando.- Fue lo único que atino a decir el antiguo faraón mientras se reunía con los demás.

-Esto es malo.- El comentario de Ruka era el mas llamaba la atención. –Si no hacemos algo pronto…entonces…el mundo de los espíritus se vera en grandes problemas.- La preocupación era notoria en su mirada, algo tenían que hacer.

-Solo hay una forma de resolver esto.- Crow tenia en su rostro, una sonrisa, que daba miedo.

-Un duelo entre Kaiba y Atlas.- Joey había tenido la misma idea de Crow.

-No sabemos si funcione.- Intervino Yugi.

-No lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo.- Agrego Yusei.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez, las miradas estaban sobre las personas mas orgullosas que conocían.

-¡Duelo!- Gritaron ambos mostrando su disco de duelo, con su porte elegante y sobre todo…mostrando el orgullo.

-Te concederé el primer turno plebeyo.- Comento Jack con desinterés al castaño.

-¿De que estas hablando mocoso? Seré yo quien te conceda el primer turno, toma la ventaja que el gran Kaiba te ofrece.- Contesto el castaño con burla en su voz.

Jack sonrió irónico ante las palabras de Kaiba antes de contestar.

-¡Basta!- Ambos giraron su vista al público, Joey y Crow habían interrumpido la disputa por quien comenzaba.

-A este paso, terminaran peleando por quien comienza.-

-Nosotros escogeremos quien comienza.- Agrego molesto el pelinaranja. –Lo haremos al estilo tradicional Joey.-

-Claro camarada.-

-¿Estilo tradicional?- Pregunto Rua. -¿Existe eso?-

Joey y Crow se miraron entre si seriamente.

-Es raro ver a Crow tan serio.- Dijo Ruka.

-Creo que comienzo a respetar a Crow.- Contesto el gemelo menor.

Todos miraban atentamente al par de cómicos, esperando ver el "estilo tradicional" del que tanto hablaban.

-¡Piedra, papel, o tijeras!- Gritaron ambos.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Comento algo irónico el faraón.

-Típico de ellos.- Dijo Yusei.

-¡Já! He ganado, Jack, escoge quien comienza.- Comento feliz el Hogan, probablemente con esto, Jack no le asesinaría por comerse su ramen.

-¿Decías Rua?-

-Olvídalo.- Las ilusiones del menor, habían muerto.

Volviendo con los duelistas, Jack por primera vez, admitirá que le debe una a Crow, y como había dicho, le concedió el primer turno a un muy molesto castaño, que seguramente golpearía a su compañero Wheeler.

El castaño regreso su vista al frente, donde aquel prepotente rubio, sonreía tan feliz y contento.

-_No durara mucho.-_ Pensó para si mismo.

-¡**Duelo**!- Exclamaron ambos.

Kaiba observaba atentamente su mano, lastimosamente, nada que pudiera invocar sin sacrificio, mas no mostro en ningún momento, lo malo de la situación, y en ese momento, las palabras que siempre decía su rival Yugi. –"_Confía en el corazón de las cartas."- _No era el momento para tonterías.

Saco su sexta carta, y apareció una carta, que no había visto nunca en su vida…no en el pasado.

Sonrió con ironía, y aires de victoria. Aplastaría al "rey" con todo su poder, sin piedad, ni clemencia.

Todos notaron el cambio drástico del castaño, por más que tratara de ocultarlo, al principio se notaba preocupado, eran duelistas, no tontos. Conocían los cambios de las personas por sus gestos.

¿Qué carta era? Solo era cuestión de segundos, en lo que Kaiba formara una estrategia antes de rebelar la carta de su salvación.

-Primero…- Por fin había hablado Seto, la tensión se sentía en el aire, nadie se movía, nadie apartaba la vista del castaño. –Activare la carta magia _Reglas Antiguas._-

-¿Qué se supone qué es eso?- Exclamo algo confuso el joven Atlas.

Kaiba sonrió.

-Eso, es una carta mágica, esto un duelo, y con esto, tu derrota.- Comento con soberbia, haciendo molestar al rubio. –Esta carta me permite invocar de forma especial un monstro de nivel 5 o superior desde mi mano.-

-Imposible.- Susurro el rubio.

-Eso significa…-

-Si Yugi, tal parece que la batalla terminara pronto.- El antiguo faraón se encontraba aun anonadado ante la situación. De todas las veces que había combatido con Kaiba, jamás le había visto o escuchado esa carta.

-Apareció mas rápido de lo que imaginaba.- Ese simple comentario por parte de Fudo, llamo la atención de los espectadores del duelo. –Yo le di esa carta a Kaiba.- Contesto ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

-Contempla y admira en toda su majestuosidad, al gran y poderoso ¡_Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules_!.-

En el campo de batalla, apareció, la carta favorita de Seto Kaiba. Uno de los dragones mas poderosos en el mundo de los duelistas.

-¿Realmente…tenemos tiempo para esto?- Ruka estaba preocupada por el mundo de los espíritus, pero también lo estaba por Aki y Carly.

-No te preocupes Ruka, estarán bien, ahora…mira el duelo.- Le consoló su hermano.

-¿Qué harás ahora Atlas?- La sonrisa en el rostro de Seto, era lo que aun mas molestaba al rubio. –Invocar a un monstro mas poderoso que mi Dragon Oji-azul te resultara imposible…ríndete Atlas.-

-_Eso ¡nunca!-_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**H**ola ~ Duh! D: Yo se que muchos quieren matarme, no les culpo, tarde decadas en actualizar aqui, pero la escuela a matado todas mis neuronas creativas. ;_; No hay nada que me inspire, ni siquiera he podido dibujar algo decente en meses ;O; Pero well, el capitulo es corto, pero espero les guste, lo escribi con mucho mucho cariño ;u; (?)

No hare mi comentario taaan largo, por que tengo un one-shot que escribir (Para Anzu Hyuuga, aun no lo olvido) asi que vere si sale algo hoy. xDD Sera YuseixAki, asi que espero lo lean cuando salga =D

Tratare de ponerme al dia y actualizar mas seguido, aun que ni siquiera he visto Cola de Hada (Fairy Tail) llevo dos dias queriendo ver los capitulos pero well, vine a cumplirles. :3

_He de** aclarar** una cosita que casi se me olvida. La carta **Reglas Antiguas **es real y todo, pero, Seto Kaiba no la usa, simplemente la agrege, por que en mi DS casi la mitad de las cartas de Kaiba están en la lista de Cartas Prohibidas y no podía usarlas para simular un duelo, por eso lo haré con las cartas que conozco de Kaiba y los duelos que he visto de él._

**Muchas Gracias Por Sus Comentarios:**

**Anzu Hyuga: **_Realmente lamento la tardanza ;u; pero aqui la conti, espero te guste y ya ando con el one-shot que te debo ;u;_

**fortuneladystar**_: Bien, no solamente los dragones, tambien los dueños...muy a su estilo por cierto. xDU Espero te guste el capitulo. Y no sea tan OMFG! DX como el manga...Jamas...Jamas...Ya hasta me da miedo leer mangas. xDU Ok no, pero es bastante traumatico. xDD_

**Lady Ahome Taisho: **_Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza ;u; aqui esta la conti, espero te guste. Creeme, imagino muchas reacciones, pero algunas no puedo simplemente imaginarlas. xD Aqui algunas de ellas. xD _

**nemesisdea**_: Lamento MUCHISIMO la demora. D: Comenzamos por el manga...algunos capitulos estan en Submanga . com no se si esta completo, pero en Submanga, esta en español, realmente...NO LO VEAS DDDDDDDX El fic, espero te guste el capitulo, y aun no se si hacer que Kaiba se suba a una D-Wheel xDD pero ya veremos._

**Laura Andara**_: Aqui la conti 8D sabes los motivos por los que tardo ;u; aun debo ir a leer tu fic, y otros...xDD asi que tratare de actualizarme hoy o a mas tardar mañana. :3 Espero te guste el capitulo y manda a Disneyworld a todo el que tu quieras. xDDD_

**UchihaDiana**_: Y nunca te explotaste ;_; (?) Se que tarde, hasta fuiste a buscarme en Facebook para golpearme por tardarme, pero aqui la continuacion. xD Aun no se que hacer exactamente con Brave, pero ya tendra un capitulo para el solito, no te preocupes por eso. xD _

_La foto la recupere...fui hace poco y se la pedi, todavia seguia en el salon de clases mi proyecto xDD asi que ya esta en mi pared...I'm Soooooo Happy. (L) David Villa, Uno de mis tantos amores. xDD_

**UlisesFudo**_: JAMAS DEJARE MI EQUIPO! ewe Lo unico que hago al escuchar "Real Madrid" es reirme y recordar como Sergio Ramos, asesino "La copa del Rey" xDD Anywyas. Me siento pro, haciendo que alguien se suscribiera a fanfiction xDD pero podias comentar sin necesidad de tener cuenta :3 Aun asi, aprecio todo...por mas que le vayas al R.M. xD_

**KandraK**_: Muchas gracias, me honra mucho tu comentario. Espero el capitulo te guste y disculpa la tardanza, tratare de ponerme al día realmente. _

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Sugerencias en comentario o MP ~ Gracias por leer espero lo disfrutaras.**

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


End file.
